Every Other Weekend
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: This is set to the song 'Every Other Weekend' by Reba and Kenny Chesney. A Nathan and Haley Story. Disclaimer - I of course do NOT own One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Other Weekend.**

**Nathan's POV**

It was 4:30 on Sunday night. I watched as she drove off out of the dark parking lot, as a tear rolled down my cheek, I knew that it was partly my fault, it takes two to make a mistake this big, but like every other weekend I stand in the same spot and convince myself that we did the right thing.

"You know you could fix this!" I turned around and saw Peyton getting out of her car. Funny how I didn't even notice her car there before.

"I'm not sure these days" I tell her. "She's over me"

Peyton looks at me and laughs "I think that you're wrong about that but I'll leave it for now. How about you come for dinner at ours tonight? I'm sure your brother would like to see you."

"Sure why not" I answer "It's got to be better than being home by myself"

"Good we'll be seeing you in an hour and a half then" She said smiling as she got in her car and drove off.

I got in my car and just sat there thinking about my past and somehow trying to figure out where it all went bad.

_Flashback..._

"_Honey I'm home" I call out as I walk through the front door – No answer "Hello is anyone here" still no answer. I throw my stuff on the sofa and walk into the kitchen to find a note stuck to the bench._

_Nathan,_

_Hey sweetie I hope you had a great day. I've just had to run out and pick up some extra things for dinner, I totally spaced that I had parent teacher night tonight for the kids so dinner will be late._

_Hope your not too hungry!_

_Back soon _

_All my love Hales xxx_

_I smiled to myself she always left me notes around the house. When she would go out, where she was and what I should do. It's a big part of why I love her she is just so organized and it makes our home run smoothly. _

Or at least it did. I started the car and drove down to the local store to pick up a bottle of wine to take for dinner. Red or White??? I never had to do this Haley always had everything under control when we went out for dinner. Red, I went with Red I'm sure that will be fine. I paid for the bottle and got back in the car and headed for Luke and Peyton's.

I pulled into the drive and noticed Haley's car. My heart skipped a beat she was here, my kids were here.

I walked up to the front door, knocked and waited. I could hear noise coming from inside and I smiled maybe Peyton planned this, maybe this was the start of Me and Haley again. The sound of the door opening broke me out of my thoughts. Peyton stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Nate. I got home and Luke had invited Haley and the kids over for dinner too" she explained

"It's cool, don't worry about it. I'll just go"

"No way, Nate come in and have dinner, you guys can do this for your kids at least"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"I'm positive, I told Hales I had invited you and she has agreed to stay so it's the least you can do" Peyton exclaimed

She winked at me and I smiled back then she took me by the hand and turn and opened the front door again pulling me through.

"Hey everyone look who's here" she yells as we walk in.

"Daddy" Sophie screams as she runs towards me. I pick her up in my arms and spin her round and kiss her head.

"How's my little girl been since I saw you this afternoon?" I ask

"Okay" she answers

"Just Okay" I question

"Jamie broke my doll" the gorgeous five year old tells me.

"I didn't mean it" Jamie pipes up as he walks in from another room

I give him a hug and rub his back. Peyton looks across the kitchen and smiles at me.

"Thats okay buddy I believe you." He grins up at me like I've just won an award.

"As for you my little princess, I'll get you a new doll" I say as I place her back on the ground

I hear laughing and stop talking and turn my head. There she is my Hales walking in from the study with Lucas she looks amazing just like every time I see her.

"Did you hear that Mummy? Daddy is going to buy me a new doll." Sophie says with excitement in her voice.

Luke looks up at me and comes over and gives me and hug.

"How are you man?" He asks

"Good" I reply "How are the ravens doing? Are we ever going to win the championships again?"

"I don't think it's gonna happen this year but maybe one day man"

I suddenly remember I left the bottle of wine in the car and excuse myself. I walk back out the front door and let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding in, I moved quickly to the car and reached through the open window and pulled out the bottle. As I turned around I saw Haley come out the front door straight towards me.

"Nathan I'm sorry about all of this but Luke asked us for dinner I didn't realize that you would be here. So can we just get through tonight for our friends and mostly for our kids?"

"Sure" I answer "Those were my thoughts anyway" I lie what I really want to say is 'no I love you lets forget about everything that's happened and go back to being us'

I smile at her and then she says "Come on lets get this over with"

Dinner went the best it could I guess except when Haley caught me staring at her down the dinner table. She and the kids left and I hung around with Luke and Peyton for a while before headed home after a very long day. I went straight to bed and crashed but not before thinking about Haley and our two wonderful children.

How am I going to fix this? I'll call Peyton in the morning she will help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Haley's POV**

"Come on Jamie sweetie we are going to be late" I yell from the bottom of the stairs.

Rachel had already come and picked up Sophie and she was taking her out for the day with Kellie which is Mouth and Rachel's little girl.

As it was school holidays Jamie was spending the day with his Uncle Lucas and Skills as I had to be in meetings all day.

"Jamie what are you doing up there?" I half ask, half yell as I walk up the stairs towards his room.

I knock on his bedroom door and push it open to find him sit on the floor crying.

"Sweetie what's wrong" I ask as I walk over and take a seat next to him

"Why doesn't dad live with us? Did I do something wrong?" my seven year old asks through his tears

I give him a hug and pull him closer to me "No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong! Dad and I just weren't working so he moved into his own place. You know that, we have talked about this before. Do you really miss him that much?"

I got a small nod as my only answer.

"Well you are meant to spend the day with Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skills but would you like to see if maybe to could spend the day with Dad?" I ask

Another nod as he wipes he nose on his sleeve "Okay I'll see what I can do, I can't promise anything though I don't know how busy Dad is today"

I give him another hug and then stand and walk out of the room down stairs and into the kitchen. I pick up the phone and hit speed dial two – Nathan Cell.

"Hello?" comes down the line

"Hey Nathan, It's Haley sorry to call ..." I say as I explain my morning to him

"No problems Hales, I can take him for the day it's a pretty quite day at Scott Motors today so he can come to work with me for an hour and then I'll take the rest of the day off Do you want me to come and get him or will you bring him to the dealership??"

"Haley, you there?"

"Oh yeah sorry I was thinking" I lie every time he says Hales I get this feeling and just space out

"I'll drop him down to you I have to get to Tric anyway"

"Okay well I'll see you soon"

"Yeah bye Nathan" and I hear him hang up as I say ' I love you to myself' and a lonely tear runs down my face.

I jump back on the phone and call Peyton and Luke's after a couple of rings Lucas picks up

"Hey buddy it's hales I'm just ringing to let you know that you and Skills have the day off Nathan is taking Jamie today"

"Oh okay why?"

"Jamie was just really missing his Dad this morning and wants to spend the day with him"

"Well as long as he is okay that's fine with me"

"Thanks Luke you're a star, Anyway I can hear Peyton in the background can you just let her know that I have to drop Jamie at the dealership and I'm by-passing starbucks and from there will be straight to work."

"Sure thing Hales speak to you later"

"Yeah see you Luke"

I hung up the phone as Jamie made his way into the kitchen. "Well you are in luck mister dad isn't busy today so he is going to spend the day with you"

"Really?"

"Really, Really" I say quoting Shrek he laughs at me "Now run up-stairs and get your stuff because we were meant to be out of this house 10 minutes ago"

Jamie got his bag and we were out the door and into the car. The trip to the dealership was quick we pulled into the lot and I could see Nathan talking to a buyer. Jamie jumped out of the car with his bag and ran towards him.

"Dad" he screamed as Nathan excused himself from the conversation he was having as Jamie flung himself into his dad's arms.

I smiled as I watched them. Jamie was so much like Nathan, same hair, same build and those same blue eyes and just as I was thinking about them Nathan lifted his head and looked straight at me and smiled. I thought that I would die in that moment, his smile has always been a weakness to me, I had to get out of there fast! I waved at the two of them and pulled back out of the dealership.

Just then my phone start going off I turned the radio down and picked it up

"Hello, this is Haley"

"Tutor Mum, how are you?"

I laugh "Good Brooke and how's life in the Big apple with that gorgeous husband of yours?"

"Work's great, Chase is great everything is great. I'm just ringing to remind you that next weekend is the weekend I'll be in Tree Hill for work and Saturday night we are having a girls night on the town"

"Yeah I remember Brooke, it's Nathan's weekend with the kids so I don't even have to have an early one"

"Nathan's weekend with the kids?" Brooke questions semi-confused "Oh you still haven't told him that you love him and that this whole not living together thing is total crap"

"Wow Brooke only 1000 miles away and still I hear rubbish from you"

"Haley! This is not rubbish. I know what I'm taking about" she says as I park my car and run into Starbucks

"No you think you know what you talking about" I answer back as I place my order with the girl at the counter.

"Hales come on, You and Nate are like the perfect couple you should be together as a family with those gorgeous kids of yours which speaking of, how is my favorite godson and the beautiful Sophie doing? "

I'm half listening to what she has to say as I collect my order and head back to the car. I pull out of my car space and head towards Tric.

"They are as always the best kids ever! Sophie is spending the day with Rachel and Kellie and Jamie was missing his dad so he is with Nathan today. I on the other hand have meetings all day and club nights to organize"

"See Haley this is what I'm saying, If Nathan still lived with you he wouldn't have to miss his Dad" Brooke said in a matter of a fact tone

I pulled up to Tric and parked next to Peyton's car still talking to Brook as I got everything I needed to out of the car and headed inside.

"Just don't" I said "Please don't call Nathan, you are meddling again"

Brooke sounded shocked "I do not meddle! But like you said he has my godson today maybe I just want to speak to Jamie! So yeah got to go bye Hales"

"Don't hang up" I said as I walked in to the office but it was too late she was already gone.

"Brooke?" Peyton said as she looked up from her desk

"The one and only" I replied with a half smile as I handed her the coffee I had brought her.

"Thanks Hales. So you ready for today?" she asks

"As ready as I'm going to be after a phone conversation with Brooke" I say as she laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story I've been getting a lot of hit but not so many reviews if you think it's ok please let me know******** I know sometimes stories can start off slow and this is probably like that but I'm just writing for fun.**

**Oh and I keep forgetting the Disclaimer so here it is – I don't own one tree hill if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic.**

**Enjoy the chapter – sorry it's not longer**

**Chapter Three - Nathan's PVO**

"Go Dad" Jamie yells

We had, had a really good day so far. We spent a couple of hours at the dealership where I had some things to do then I told my assistant Chloe that I was having the rest of the day off. And Jamie and I went back to my apartment and watched a dvd. Then we called Luke and Skills and headed down to a local pizza place for lunch and now the four of us were hanging out at the rivercourt. Luke and I were playing one on one while Skills and Jamie watched.

"Hey what about me?" Luke shouts over at Jamie

"Sorry Uncle Lucas but I like Dad better" he says laughing "Uncle Skills can cheer for you though"

I laugh at my son and think about how great he is with people. That is something he gets from Haley, being open to everyone.

Stuck in my thoughts Lucas steals the ball off me and puts it effortlessly throw the ring. Jamie charges onto the court and steals the ball off Lucas and throws it across to me and I dunk it.

"Wow that was awesome, I wanna do that!" Jamie exclaims

"One day champ, One day" Skills says "Hey how about we head to the cafe for a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good I'm starving" Jamie said

The guys all started laughing and agreed so we went down to Karen's.

We got to the cafe and found a booth in the corner placed our orders and just sat round laughing and joking about the good times. That's when the door opened and in came the other two reasons I live in this world. Haley and Sophie had walked in with Peyton, Bevin and Bradley, Skills and Bevin's little boy he was about two now and seeing him always brought back memories of Jamie at that age.

"Hi Mum" Jamie said as the girls arrived at the booth

"Hey Sweetie, Did you have a good day?" Haley replied

"Yeah it was great"

"That's good I'm glad honey"

I excused myself from the booth and went in the back to see Karen. I found her there hanging out with Lily.

"Hey there guys" I said to let them know I was there.

"Nathan" Lily yelled as she came up and gave me a hug

"Hey Lily, Jamie and the others are out the front if you wanna go see them with your brother Lucas and Peyton"

"Okay cool" she said as she ran out

"How are you doing Nathan?" I turned and looked at Karen sitting at her desk and I went further in and took a seat.

"I have good days and bad days. How about you? I don't think that I could be like you and do it alone again. Don't get me wrong I love my kids and even though Hales and I aren't living together it still helps that there is two of us. You really are inspiring Karen"

"Thanks Nate, I also have good days and bad days, but then again I lost the love of my life and I can't get him back. You on the other hand, the love of your life is out front and you have every chance to go and get her back."

"I know Karen but Hales doesn't want me anymore I'm pretty sure she has moved on"

"Yeah pretty sure isn't good enough Nate. Keep at it, because I think you're wrong she still loves you I can tell" And with that she walked out of the office. I needed to get some space have some time to myself and really plan how to win Haley back. Just then my phone started to ring.

"Hey Mum, how are you? I was just thinking about you and come up to see you this week"

"That's wonderful Nate, we must have had the same thought as I was just ringing to ask you that very thing. Can you be up here tomorrow?" she questioned

"Sure that's fine mum is everything okay?" I asked her

"Yes darling everything is just fine, I just haven't seen my son in a while and thought that it was about time I did"

I laughed at her "I know, I know but I'll be there first thing tomorrow okay"

"Great I look forward to it, See you then. Love you Nate."

"Love you too mum" I said hanging up. She would know what to do she always did have a soft spot for Haley and of course she loved and spoiled her grandkids to pieces.

I headed back to the booth where the group was sitting and noticed that Haley was standing up saying goodbye to everyone.

"There you are dad I thought that we wouldn't get to say goodbye to you" Jamie said in a sad tone

"As if I would miss out on saying goodbye to my favorite kids ever!" I exclaimed

"But we are your only kids daddy" Sophie piped up

"That's why you are my favorite! Now come here and give me a hug goodbye because Daddy is going away for a little while" I said as Haley gave me a strange look.

"You will be back for next weekend when we come and stay though right?" Jamie questioned

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Awesome" Jamie said as both he and Sophie gave me a big hug

"Bye guys" I said

"Bye daddy, we love you" Sophie yelled as Haley led them out the door.

I sat back down at the table and the conversation turned to me.

"So Nate where are you off to on such short notice?" asked Bevin

"Just to see my mum for a couple of days" I replied

"Oh yeah I meant to ask the other day, How is she doing these day?" Peyton asked in a serious tone

"Yeah pretty good, I mean with Dan still in jail she is probably better off plus the beach house is perfect for her, because it's close enough to see her grandkids on a daily basis if she wanted too yet it still always feels like a holiday when you go up there." I said "Anyway It's about time I headed home to pack, because I want to get to mum's asap to have as much time with her as possible"

"Sure buddy, well when will we see you again?" Skills asked me

"Well I have the kids not this coming weekend but the one after so I'll be back before then"

"Okay Nate have a great time give our love to Deb" Luke says

"Will do man, But you know the number if you need me plus I'll have my mobile just in case. I sure that all will be fine." I say laughing and I wave at them and head out the door back to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey All, So here is chapter four I know it's kind of short but I hope you like it:) **

**As always I own nothing!**

**Chapter Four - Haley's POV**

It had been two days since that day at the cafe and all I could think about was where Nathan was and most importantly who was he with? I knew that I could just ask Peyton she would know but that of course would lead to her asking why I cared so much. I'm not sure that I'm ready to say that I miss Nathan out loud yet, let alone admit to myself that I could possibly still be in love with him. But I do really miss him. Even silly things that he would do just to make me and the kids laugh.

**Flashback – A couple of years ago**

_Nathan and I were sitting on the sofa talking about our days when we heard a scream from up stairs. We took off up to Jamie's room and when Nathan opened the door we found a five year Jamie sitting up in bed with tears in his eyes. I ran over and hugged him._

"_What's up buddy?" Nathan asked_

"_There's something in my room" he cried_

"_You mean like a monster?" I asked_

"_Yeah mummy. He won't go away."_

"_Oh you're talking about Frank" Nathan said as I looked at him strangely "Don't worry he isn't scary at all he is actually a bit of a dumb monster" he continued_

"_What do you mean daddy?" Jamie questioned_

"_Well I remember the first time that I met Frank. He was creeping around the house like this"_

_I tried to hold in my laughter as Nathan started creeping around Jamie's room saying 'creep, creep, creep' when all of a sudden, Nathan pretended to hit his head on something and then held his head as if it was in pain._

"_So you see Jamie, Frank is fine he just walks in to stuff all the time and is a bit silly" I smiled at my husband and wondered where he came up with that story just as he started reenacting 'Frank' again. This time as Nathan pretended to hit his head both Jamie and I fell into a fit of giggles._

"_Again daddy again" Jamie clapped with excitement _

"_Okay one more and then you have to go to sleep" Nathan said as he proceeded to creep around the room again making us all start laughing again._

"_You okay now Sweetie?" I ask Jamie_

"_Yes mummy." he says as he settles back down into his bed._

_I walk over to where Nathan is by the door and look back at Jamie "Goodnight my boy" I say_

"_Night daddy, night mummy" we hear him say and just as we are shutting the door I hear this tiny 'goodnight Frank' I laugh to myself as I turn to face Nathan._

"_You my husband were amazing in there." I say as I lean up to give him a kiss "Where did you come up with that?"_

_He laughs "What" I asked_

"_You know I actually have no idea where that came from! That's why is so funny"_

"_You are crazy" I tell him as we walk down stairs "How about a coffee?" I ask_

"What about pancakes?" Pancakes????

"Mummy, mummy" I am woken out of my day dream by Sophie pulling at my top.

"Yes Sweetie what is it?" I ask her

"Can you pleassssee make us pancakes?" Oh so thats where the pancakes came from I smile to myself.

"Sure my girl. Do you want to help mummy in the kitchen?"

"Yes, yes" By 2pm when Peyton dropped by my kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it

"The kitchen exploded Auntie Peyton" I could hear Jamie saying in the living area as he let her in. She laughed as she came around the corner.

"Auntie Peyton!" Sophie screamed as she ran towards her covered in pancake mixture which was soon also covering Peyton's jeans.

"What have you been making in here Sophie Marie?" Peyton asked trying to get as much mixture off her pants.

"Pancakes!" Sophie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Do you want one?"

"That would be lovely" Peyton said "although I do think that I could now make one out of my jeans"

I laughed "I'm sorry Peyt"

"Hey it's cool, she my goddaughter you know she can get away with anything just by smiling" she said as Sophie turn and gave her a huge pancake grin "see what I mean?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing with the kids and cleaning up my kitchen. And also with the thoughts of Nathan running around inside my head. As I sat down on the sofa later that evening once the kids were in bed I pulled out our wedding album and started to flip through the photos. We both just looked so happy that day. How did it all go so wrong and how did I end up watching all my friends have the perfect marriages? When I can't even hold mine together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I felt bad that chapter four was so short so I'm sending through five as well.**

**Enjoy!! Oh I forgot to mention Sophie is based off my little cousin who is just gorgeous:) **

**Chapter Five - Nathan's POV**

It was Wednesday, I had been at my mum's a little over a week and still had no idea how to get Haley to see that we were meant to be together.

I had spent my days at the beach, chatting with mum and watching old movies to keep her happy. She wanted to know why I hadn't brought up Jamie and Sophie with me.

"It's hard right now mum, with me and Hales. She has the kids and I get them every other weekend you know that" I told her

"Yes but why couldn't you just tell Haley that you were going to bring them here to see me. I mean Haley and I still talk all the time I'm sure she wouldn't have minded."

"No probably not mum but Haley didn't even know I was coming here. She knew I was going away but not where I was going."

"You know I thought that I raised you better than that Nate if you want something you go for it, and if something is worth having it is worth fighting for. What if Haley thinks you are away this weekend with another girl?"

"Luke and Peyt will have told her I was here. You know I think that you and Karen working together all these years is rubbing off you are starting to talk the same. She was telling me just last week not to give up my fight for Hales and the kids." I say sighing "I just don't know what to do mum"

She reaches across the table and squeezes my hand "Yes you do Nate it's just that the right idea hasn't come to you yet. But trust me when I say this that girl still loves you like she did in high school and probably always will you just need to figure out whether you want to have her back sooner or later. I'm going to go start dinner." and with that she walked back in the house and left me with my thoughts.

Of course I wanted Haley and the kids back sooner but how? Then it hit me I wasn't going to find my answer here. I walked inside and found my mum in the kitchen.

"Mum I've loved being here but I'm going home after dinner I have to figure out how to fix this and I'm not going to do it sitting around here not even seeing her. I'm going to pack my stuff I'll be back down in a few"

I ran upstairs and threw everything I had brought back into the bag and took it down stairs where mum was setting the table. We ate quickly I didn't mean to but I just needed to get home.

"Goodbye mum thanks again for having me it was great catching up" I say

"Oh Nate you know you're no problem but next time you come for a holiday you better have your beautiful wife and my grandkids with you" she said giving me a hug "I fact next time you come bring Lucas and Peyton with you too, those two could do with a break."

I smile at her as I jump in my car. That's my mum always thinking of others, I wave at her as I pull out of the drive and head back home.

I call Luke and get his message bank and leave one asking if he wants to hang out the following day. As I arrive back at my apartment it really hits me, I shouldn't be calling this place home.

I wake on the Thursday morning at about 8:30am to my phone. It's Luke telling me to meet him at the cafe for breakfast at 9:00am. I jump out of bed shower and get dressed before heading down to the cafe, I walk through the door and see that it's pretty empty Karen comes out and gives me a hug.

"Nate how was your trip?" she asks

"Yeah a good break just what I needed, thanks Karen"

"And your mum how is she?"

"Yeah really good can't complain she seems really happy. She said she would give you a call in the next couple of days and that she is coming down here in a couple of weeks. So that should be good"

"Oh yeah that's great Nathan okay Luke is actually upstairs with Lily playing mini golf if you wanted to join them." I told her thanks and took the stairs that lead to the roof.

"Hey Bro" I say as I open the door onto the roof

"Hey man" he replies

"Hi Nathan" says a very happy Lily

"Hey Lily, how's mini golf going?"

"I'm beating Luke" she yells with excitement

I look over at Luke and read his face he is letting her win. Just like I would with my kids. He is going to be an awesome dad one day.

"So is it breakfast time yet I'm hungry" Lily shouts

"Sure lets go" The three of us head back down stairs and having breakfast before heading down to the rivercourt where we spend the rest of the day.

Friday morning I head to work for my first day back in two weeks. Dan Scott Motors had it's name changed to Scott Motors about seven years ago when Dad first went to jail. Mum ran the dealership while I went to collage where I busted my knee out playing Basketball and lost my dream job. Unlike my no good father my injury was real and did take me out of the game forever, Of course that doesn't count me shooting around with the guys and my son at the rivercourt.

So I run the dealership now five days a week although it is open weekends I normally have them off either to spend with Jamie and Sophie or to spend with friends.

The morning and afternoon flew by I couldn't believe it. I packed up my desk and drive home, changed and headed out again to that same old parking lot to pick up my life for the weekend.

Haley and I arrived at the same time and as both Jamie and Sophie were running towards me I felt my heart speed up. These two meant the world to me they remind me that at one stage even if not now Haley and I shared a truly special love.

I let them go and opened the boot as Haley walked over with all their stuff. She looked gorgeous nothing special just like she had come straight from work but to me she was always gorgeous. She looked at me for a second and then looked away. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay guys give mum a hug goodbye" I say and as they do I can hear her saying "Be good for dad, have a great weekend, yes I'll say hi to Auntie Brooke for you, I'll see you Sunday night. I love you both" with that she open the back door to my car and helps Sophie in as Jamie hops in the front. She kisses Sophie on the head and shuts the door and without another word she heads back to her car. I know this is so the kids can't see her cry. She pulls out of the lot and speeds away. I get into the car and we head to the movie store, where weekend tradition is they each pick a movie and we watch one Friday and one Saturday. So with movies in hand and pizza ordered we head back to the apartment. Just my kids and me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Chapter six is another shorter one so I thought I'd send it through to you today too – hope you are all having a lovely day - Enjoy**

**xoxo Chelle**

**Chapter Six - Haley's POV**

Saturday morning 7:30am silence at my house. This doesn't happen often well actually every other Saturday morning this happens. Silence, what to do? I go and turn the kids cartoons on anyway it makes me feel like Jamie and Sophie are actually with me still.

I walk around the house there is so much that I could do today, washing, ironing, cleaning, grocery shopping and I have all day to do it in, but i just don't feel up to it.

I pick up the phone and call Rachel knowing that she is home by herself today too, and see if she is up for a girls day we agree to meet at the mall at 10:00am for a day of pamper. I shower, get dressed and jump in the car and head off to meet Rach.

**Nathan's POV**

Saturday morning 7:30am cartoons, noise and the smell of breakfast cooking. I love this feeling, like everything is the way it used to be us as a family but it's not every other weekend we are missing someone. I walk into the lounge and see Jamie and Sophie watching the telly and smile I creep up behind Sophie and start to tickle her.

"Stop daddy" she tries to yell but can't as she is laughing so much

"How about some breakfast?" I ask as I stop tickling her

"What are we having Dad?" Jamie asks

"Well I thought that maybe we could have pancakes?" I say "What do you think?" Sophie looks up at me with those big brown eyes that she got from her mother "mmm I don't think so daddy."

I look at her strangely "Why not princess? I thought that they were your favorite?" I stated. Maybe she had changed again it's so hard to keep up when I only see them on weekends.

"They are daddy but mummy makes them best! No one can make them like her." she said like I should have known that. My heart dropped, and I had to work so hard to try and keep the tears from rolling down my face. I put a smile on my face and said "Well how about some eggs then?"

"Sounds good dad" Jamie said without turning his head from the show he was watching. I sighed returning to the kitchen. I didn't know how Haley did it. She truly was amazing.

**Haley's POV**

"Hey Rach" I say meeting my friend at Starbucks giving her a hug as I sit down.

"Hi Hales, how are you doing today?" she asks

"Truthfully?" I reply "Not great. I'm missing my kids today." I say almost in tears

"Hey sweetie, don't cry. I know that it's hard right now, but you and Nate will work this out and will be a family again." she said rubbing my back

"Rach, Nate and I are over we wont be a family ever again" I say through my tears

"Hales, I've never seen anyone looked at like Nathan looks at you and it's the same way he has looked at you for years ever since high school. I know we weren't great friends on your wedding day but when you walked down that aisle the look on Nate's face was pure love. And since then we have all become great friends and I don't know two people who are more suited."

"I don't know Rach the only time we really see each other is when I drop off or pick up the kids. Or sometimes we see each other at other family things with Luke and Peyt, but it's really hard you know."

"Yeah I know it's hard on us all. We always want to invite you guys to things but then some one always misses out because we don't want you guys to feel uncomfortable. We just love you both so much, we just want this to be fixed." Rachel said "Anyway how about we start today with a facial now we are finished with our coffees" I could tell that she was trying to lighten the mood and apart of me thanked her but apart of me wanted her to keep telling me that everything would work out."

"Sure" I say forcing a smile onto my face "facials then to the hair dresser and then off to get new outfits for tonight. You know Brook will kill us if we turn up something that she has already seen"

Rachel laughed "Yeah that crazy girl, I really miss her not living here. Do you think that she and Chase will ever move back here?" she asked

"I'm not sure. Maybe once they have kids or something but I think for right now New York is where she needs to be for work" I answer

"Okay" she says throwing an arm around my shoulder "Lets do this"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey All – I hope you all had a lovely weekend I know I did it was my birthday and I got spoilt rotten :) **

**Here's the next chapter Enjoy!!**

**xoxo**

**Chapter Seven - Nathan's POV**

After the breakfast incident at about 1:30 pm I decided to take the kids round to Luke and Peyton's for a swim.

Peyton was in the pool with the kids and Luke and I were sitting on the edge chatting.

"Hey thanks for letting us come over man" I said

"No problem, anything to see my favorite niece and nephew" he replied "So what happened this morning?"

I told him about breakfast and the pancakes "You know it's just so hard Luke I'm still so in love with Haley. This morning when Sophie said that I had to hold in my tears. I've never come that close to crying in front of them about this before"

"Well you're doing better than me, if I was in your position I'd be a mess! I don't now how you do it man?" he said

"Truly, I'm not sure how I do it either. But the reasons I do are in that pool." I look at him a smile

"Hey how about you and the kids stay here with me for dinner and a movie tonight, Peyt's going out with the girls tonight as Brooke is in town, so I was gonna be here by myself anyway" He asks

"Sounds like a good plan, thanks" I reply "So a girls night and Brooke is in town this can't be a good thing?"

"I said the same thing when Peyt told me that they were all going out, but she assures me that all will be fine and also that she will have her phone on her just in case" Luke says laughing

"So who is actually going?" I questioned

"I think it's just the five of them, Peyt, Hales, Bevin, Rachel and Brooke. The town won't be the same in the morning"

"I heard that" Peyton shouted from the pool

"So where are you headed tonight Peyt?" I ask

"It's a girls night Nate you can't come" she laughs getting out of the pool "I think we are just going to dinner and then to Tric for a bit of dancing, although Brooke will be there so who knows where our night will end up, but don't worry I'll take care of Hales for you." she says as she sits down with me and Luke.

"Thanks Peyt" I smile at her and she smiles back "So what are you two losers doing while we will be out painting the town tonight"

"That's right we will be painting the town tonight P Sawyer" We all turn around to see Brooke walk out the back door towards us.

"P Scott in case you have forgotten" Lucas says as Peyton gets up and rushes over and pulls Brooke into a hug.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Brooke says laughing "If it isn't my two favorite Scott Brothers? How are you both?" she asks mostly looking at me for as answer as she and Peyton come to sit with us.

"Yeah good" I say

"You never were a good liar Nate" she laughs as she gives me a hug when suddenly Jamie spots her.

"Auntie Brooke!" he yells getting out of the pool and runs towards us

"Jamie! How are you my gorgeous godson?" she hugs him tightly

"Good really good" he says

"That's good" she replies "But what have I told you about running near the pool?"

"Not to do it, sorry Auntie Brooke"

"You're forgiven handsome" she says as she smiles down at him when Sophie comes up and pulls on Brooke's skirt

"Hi Auntie Brooke" she say with a silly grin on her face Brooke turns around and grabs Sophie in her arms hugging her tightly like she did with Jamie causing Sophie to start giggling.

"Why hello princess Sophie. Have you been good for your mummy like I told you to?" Sophie nodded quickly as Brooke put her back on the ground.

"Good girl! Okay so Peyt we are leaving soon and you are so not wearing that so go and change and I'll make the rest of us a coffee oh and two chocolate milks for the best kids in town" Brooke says as she turns and heads back inside with Jamie and Sophie on her heels.

"Brooke's back" Luke says laughing as Brooke sticks her head back out the door and yells "Come on guys we don't have all day"

Luke and I walked inside to the kids and Brooke sitting in the kitchen chatting, I sat down across from Brooke and she looked at me strangely then turned back to the kids.

"Hey guys, why don't you take Uncle Luke and look through the dvds so you can watch one tonight" she told them.

The kids got up and dragged Luke into the next room and I knew I was in for it as she turned back to face me again.

"So Nathan what is this rubbish about you and Haley still not back together" she demanded

"Brooke, it's not that easy" I told her

"Nate we had this talk last time, when you stayed with us that Christmas you didn't go home when you guys were still living together. I note that it at the time wasn't happily but still you were mean to go home and apologize and tell her how stupid you were and make an effort to fix whatever it was you stuffed up but no you didn't and now you have only yourself to blame" She said her words were harsh but true none the less.

"Brooke I just need help I need for something to happen to make her realize that I've changed since we spilt"

"You know what Nate I think she does know but she is scared that if you go back to what you had before that you could possibly end up back here in a couple of years and she won't do that to Jamie and Sophie again, those kids have been through it too I know you know that"

"You're right I know, but this time it will be different"

"Well you have my support you know that and Chase' we told you when you were in New York we would help you but you have to be willing to take the first step"

An hour and a half later the girls were gone and Luke, Jamie, Sophie and I were eating pizza and watching some Disney movie I wasn't really paying attention to, my mind was on Haley although that's nothing new these days. What if she found someone new on this girls night? No, no Peyt said that she would look after her. Nothing would happen right???


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys – here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it**

**Chapter Eight - Haley's POV**

So Rachel and I finished shopping where she convinced me to buy this black halter neck dress that I would never buy if I was by myself. But then again no kids tonight just me going out with the girls. Rach was right I had to live a little. As Mouth and Kellie where up seeing his parents for the weekend, Rach decided to come and get ready at my house and then we would go together from there.

"I feel like we are back in high school" I say as we do our make-up in the bathroom mirror

"Yeah except we never did this in high school cos we weren't friends" she exclaims

"Gee way to ruin a moment Rach" I laugh while attacking my hair with a straightener as she leaves the room to go get changed. I finished with my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I made a big change at the hairdresser today instead of my normal long light brown and blonde locks, my hair was now cut mid-length and dyed a dark brown (think season 6), I sighed as I walked into my bedroom and slipped into the dress I had brought and headed down stairs to where Rachel was waiting.

"Wow Hales you look hot as, the guys better watch out tonight" She said as I walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, yeah" I say "You ready?"

"Of course, I was born ready" she comments laughing at herself "Come on friend, if we are late Brooke will never let us live it down" she says as she drags me out the front door. The restaurant wasn't too far away from my house and it was a nice night so we decided to walk it since we knew we would be taking a cab home. When we got there Brooke, Peyton and Bevin were already there.

"Oh friends" Brooke said when she noticed us she got up from the table and pulled us both into a huge hug

"Hey Brooke" we said at the same time

'Now not that I don't love it but Hales what did you do to your hair?" She questioned "You haven't found a new guy have you?"

"No, no nothing like that, Rach and I had a pamper day today and I just did it" I said smiling at her

"Well okay then, I now more annoyed that I had to work today and couldn't have a pamper day with you"

"You do know if you moved back here we wouldn't have this problem right?" Rachel said

"I totally agree with Rach on this one" Bevin piped up as we sat down at the table "Oh and I love your hair Hales"

I smiled at her "Thanks Bev"

"Come on you guys, that's not fair, I get here when I can, you all know that!" Brooke complained

"It's cool Brooke don't worry about it, and you always come back when one of us need you. We know you love us" Peyton replied

"I do love you guys, well maybe not you Peyt" she said laughing as Peyton threw her napkin across the table at her. Dinner went rather well no more napkins thrown; we all just sat and talked about work, our families and memories of the past.

"Okay girls speaking of the good old times I think it's time we headed over to Tric" Bevin said

"Defiantly" we all agreed I for one was up for some dancing and by the way Brooke looked so was she. The club was doing really well there were people lined up outside so we all made our way through the staff entrance. Peyton and I had Brought Tric off Karen and Deb a couple of years back as Karen was finding it too much and Deb well she lived at the Beach house now so didn't really need a job in Tree Hill any more, the only reasons she came here was to catch up with us all especially her grandkids.

"Oh I love this song! Come on" Brooke screamed as we walked through the door with her pulling us towards the dance floor. After about what seemed like two hours of straight dancing Bevin and I walked over to the bar to get some drinks while the other were more than happy to keep dancing. We sat there catching and laughing for a while until Bevin left to use the restroom. I turned back to the bar to see Eric one of our bartenders. I order another drink and chatted to him for a while before he had to go back to serving the other customers.

Someone came and sat where Bevin had been sitting he leaned over close to me

"Do you come here often?" he started

"Does that line normally work?" I ask him

"Clearly it's not going to this time. Jack Williams" He said slightly embarrassed stick out his hand for me to shake

"Haley" I say taking his hand not sure if I should say James or Scott

"Nice to meet you Haley, Can I buy you another drink?" he asked

"Well since I didn't buy this one I guess so" I respond

"See a pretty girl like you shouldn't have to buy drinks" he says flirting with me

I look over and spot Eric and wave him over. "Hey Eric I'll have white wine and also a beer for my friend Jack here" I smile

"Sure thing Haley" Eric says and starts pouring our drinks. Jack looks at me stunned

"Wow you must come here lot to know the bartenders" he seems shocked. Eric and I laugh as he puts the drinks down in front of us.

"Yeah I'm here pretty much every night" I say pausing to see his reaction "But only because I own the place" I finish cracking another smile

"Oh really well this place is awesome me and my friends come here all the time, I'm surprised I haven't seen you here before, with you being so stunning and all" He says and I can see Eric shaking his head in the background.

"Well normally I'm working but tonight I'm here with friends so it's a bit different" I tell him. We start chatting and laughing and having a really good time until he asks "Would you maybe like to go out with me when you're not working again"

"No she wouldn't! Back off buddy she's married" Bevin said returning to the bar.

"But you aren't wearing a ring?" he looks confused

"I'm sorry Jack but it's complicated" I as he turns around and walks off.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry" Bevin says as I turn to face her

"Yeah thanks, I think I'm going to call it a night can you tell the others" she nods at me as I turn around and ask Eric to call me a cab. I hug Bevin and go to wait outside for the cab. I get home and walk in the front door, close it and slide down the back of it and start to cry. Why I'm not sure, I never talk to strangers at bars? And I never let myself get asked out by anyone other than Nathan. That's it, that's why I feel so bad I feel like I've betrayed Nathan.

There is a sudden knock at the door I dry my tears stand up and open the door. It's the girls. Brooke with a bottle of wine in either hand hugs me tight and kisses me on the head.

"We are here now Tutor Girl all will be okay." She says walking by me to the kitchen. Peyton comes in next and wraps her arm around me as we follow Brooke to the kitchen with Rachel and Bevin behind us carrying more bags.

"Okay so here is the deal, Bevin told us what happen and you can't just leave girls night so we are bring the rest to you" Rach said with a smile

"What have you got?" I ask

"What don't we have?" Bevin replies "I think Brooke brought out the whole store"

"I did not" she says as Peyt coughs "okay, okay I brought a lot I know but it was for Haley" I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again. I couldn't ask for better friends I think to myself as a tear escapes down my cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" Peyton says sounding worried as more and more tears start roll down my face. I turn into her and hug her with all I have in me sobbing on her shoulder. She is holding me tightly as I start to sink to the ground again she moves down with me and rocks me as I cry. As my tears subside I notice that everyone else is now on the kitchen floor to and Bevin is holding a tissue box out to me.

"Okay what is going on tutor girl?" Brooke asks

"I just miss him" I say as the tears come back "He was my everything and I've lost him. What are me and the kids going to do without him living here??

"Just a thought but you need to tell him how you feel." Rach said "We talked about this, this morning Hales"

"How long have to felt like this Haley?" Bevin questioned

"Since he walked out the front door" I answer truthfully

"Okay well we can't do anything tonight so how about we have this wine and eat some ice-cream and chocolate and watch some girly movies and we can spend the morning together tomorrow and work this out" Brooke said

"Sounds good, Thanks you guys, you are the best!" I say looking at them all

**Nobody's POV**

Later that night Haley had passed out on the sofa and Bevin, Peyton and Rachel were sitting around coming up with ideas on how to help Nathan and Haley.

"Okay guys I've just got of the phone with Chase and he is fly out here tomorrow morning and the two of us are going to spend the next week or so here helping where ever we can." Brooke said smiling "Have you guys come up with an idea yet?"

"We may have something but maybe you could help" Bevin said as there told Brooke the idea.

"It's perfect" Brooke said smiling "We can talk to the guys tomorrow and Rach since Mouth wont be back yet do you think that you could spend the day with Hayley so there is no chance she will find out"

"Sure anything for our friends. Plus Nate has the kids tomorrow till 4:30pm so he we be taken care of" Rachel added

"Great it starts tomorrow then" Peyton stated

"We should all get some sleep it's gonna be a big day" Bevin said

The girls got themselves some blankets, sleeping bags and pillows out of the cupboard and spare room and soon they were all sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all so here is another chapter although I have to say I'm sorry it's a bit of a filler.**

**I'm off to America in a week for a 7 week holiday so I'm not sure I'll finish this before I leave but I'll try to get as much done as I can**

**Thanks for reading xoxo**

**Chapter Nine - Nathan's POV**

Sunday morning normally the day that I sleep in but I Sophie come into my room at about 2:30am with a bad dream so she has been snoring in my ear ever since. I lay there for a while looking at her, she was looking so much like Haley these day that by the time she is in high school I'll be buying a shot gun to chase the boys away with. I got up letting her sleep and made my way to the kitchen to find Jamie there already making some toast.

"Hey Dad, do you want some toast I can put extra in?" he asks

"Morning buddy" I say "sure that would be great I'm starving"

"Yeah me too! Dad can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything" I reply

"You love Mum right?" he questions unsure whether to continue or not

"Yes of course I do" I say to him "Why?"

"Well I was just wondering why you don't live with us then?" I looked into his eyes there was sadness there "I mean you are still married and Billy at school he said that his Dad and Mum are now divorced because they didn't love each other anymore and that why they don't live together but you and Mum both love each other so we shouldn't have to live in different houses, right?"

I sighed "It's true Jamie I love your mum very much but I'm not sure that she loves me the same as I love her. It's been a long time since we have been together."

"I know dad but I know that she loves you, she really does!" Jamie exclaimed

"Yeah it just might not be the same love" I say to him sadly "But you know what that doesn't mean we don't love you and Soph. You two are the best things that could have happened to your mum and me" I say giving him a small hug as I see that the toast is ready, I'm not sure how long it has been ready for but it still feels warm. I put the toast on a plate for Jamie and myself and put them on the kitchen table while Jamie gets out the peanut butter and we sit down to eat.

"So what time do we do back to mum today?" Jamie asked

"Normal time about 4:30" I reply "So what do you want to do until then?"

"Can we go see grandma Karen?" he asks

"Sure go wake your sister and then we can head down there."

A couple of hours later I was sitting on Karen's sofa chatting to her while the kids were in the backyard playing with Lily.

"So do you know what Lucas is doing today?" I ask

"Yeah actually Chase arrived this morning and they are all having a bit of a couple day" Karen responded "Sorry Nate"

"Nah don't worry about it. I guess you have to expect these things" I say feeling a little sorry for myself

"Nate I know that we have spoken about this but I think you really should think about telling Haley how you feel and that you love her and want to be a family again" Karen says looking at me motherly

"I know that's what Mum said when I went to see her" I tell Karen "But it's just hard you know. It's been like this for two and a half years now. How do we go back to the way things were?"

"By simply trying to" she answers me "You know I've watched a lot of couples come and go in Tree Hill but You and Haley are this town's true love couple. Work it out Nate" and with that she walks into the backyard leaving me with my thoughts. I laugh to myself at how far we have all come in the last fifteen years and how Karen has become as much my mum as my real mum.

**Haley's POV**

Rachel had hung out with me most of the day we went to the gym together at about 9:00am once all the others had left saying that they all had plans. Once we finished up at the gym we went out for a early lunch together which I really enjoyed. Ever since Brooke moved to New York, Rachel and I became better friends we were pregnant together with Sophie and Kellie so we kind of formed this bond and have been close ever since and I really value her friendship now that I don't have Nathan around all the time.

I dropped Rach back at her house and stayed for a coffee and then Mouth and Kellie got home and I left leaving them with some family time. It was 3:30 so I headed straight to the car-park to wait for my kids.

**Nathan's POV**

I'm not sure how long Haley had been waiting for us but it looked like a while. I pulled into the lot and before I had even parked the car the kids were out and running towards their mother.

"Mummy, mummy" Sophie yelled as she threw herself into Haley's arms

"Hey baby. Did you have a good weekend with Daddy?" Haley asked looking up at me

"Yes I did and look I got a new doll today." Sophie replied a smile beaming on her face

"Well well aren't you spoiled?" Then she turned to Jamie "And how about you my boy did you have a good time?"

"Guess so" he says as he sighs. Haley gives me a questioning look as I bring their bags over.

"You will have to ask him" I say quietly loading the kids stuff into the back of Haley's car.

"Okay guys give Dad a hug goodbye" she says as she turns away from me. I hug the kids and tell them to be good and that I'll see them soon. Then Haley and the kids jump in the car and drive off with Sophie waving until I can't see them anymore. And for the first time standing here in this spot I knew that we made a mistake and I was no longer going to convince myself that this was how it should be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well i'm back with another chapter I'm excited to see what you guys think of this one. If you are all really nice I might even UD again tomorrow…**

**Enjoy:D**

**Chapter Ten - Haley's POV**

"Bye Guys, I'm leaving" I yell into the living room "Thanks again for watching them Luke"

"Anytime, you know that" he replies as he walks me to the car. I hop in and wave to him as I drive off. Peyton and I were getting so busy with work lately that the kids were spending more time with Luke than they were with me. I hated it but there was nothing that I could do. It was the last week of holidays anyway so next week they would be back at school and into the normal routine.

I pulled up to Tric and noticed Peyton's car wasn't there yet. I parked and headed up the stairs pulling out my keys to unlock the door as I went.

I unlocked the door and flicked the lights on and walked straight through the club for the back office I shared with Peyton.

My desk was cluttered full of paperwork and an old coffee cup I hadn't yet bothered to throw out. I put my bag under the desk and started to sort out the mess.

"Good morning sunshine" Peyton said as she breezed through the office door and handed me a steaming hot coffee.

"hey Peyt" I replied "And thanks" I said taking a sip of the coffee. "so I was just cleaning up since our first appointment isn't until ten and there is a lot of filing to be done"

Peyton looked at me and sighed "Yes sometime I think that we should hire someone to do it for us; How are we so busy to do it?"

I laughed at her statement "we aren't that busy, if we get on it now it should only take us a couple of hours at the most"

'Okay, okay. Good thing I brought muffins too" she said holding up a bag from Karen's café

"Great lets get to it then" I say then ask "So I take it you saw Karen this morning, How is she?"

"Yeah good, she is going to take Jamie and Soph off your hands tonight as we are all going to dinner" She tells me in such a way I know that I can't get out of.

"Who is going?" I ask knowing somehow Nathan is going to be included

"Well every one really. Chase flew in from New York and him and Brooke have decided to stay the week, so Brooke thought it would be fun to get the whole group back together for a night"

"So everyone means Nathan too?" I say already knowing the answer

Peyton looks at me and gives me a small smile "Brooke said the whole group, you know that means Nathan too"

"I know, I know so what are Brooke's plans?" I wonder out loud, knowing that somehow old, memories and just possibly old feeling will come out tonight.

"Okay so don't freak out but she wants to do dinner at the docks"

"That's not too bad" I interrupt

"Yeah then she wants to hang out at the rivercourt" Peyton said quickly

"WHAT??" I yell "Peyt, you know I don't go there anymore that's his place, it was our place but not anymore"

She come over and pulls me into a hug probably worried that I'll break down again.

"I know you don't go there, but who knows maybe with all of us back in that place again for the first time since we left school it will be better. Plus the rivercourt always had some magic about it"

She pulled back from the hug and smiled brightly at me, I smiled back.

"Maybe" I replied downing the rest of my coffee and throwing it in the trash "Right back to work" I say making different piles of paperwork on my desk.

The day moved slowly on and once lunchtime rolled around Peyton headed back out the door to Karen's to grab us something to eat, which was a normal day really I swear it was the two of us keeping her in business the amount we ate there.

I was alone again with my thoughts when I heard the office door open.

"What did you forget this time Peyt?" I asked joking without looking up

"I didn't and I'm not Peyton"

I looked up and saw Nathan standing at the door. 'Can I come in? You're not busy are you?" he questioned looking unsure of what to do.

"No not busy, what can I do for you Nathan?" I reply

"I was just wondering if you had heard about tonight and what you wanted to do?"

I got up and walked around to sit on the front of my desk "Yeah Peyt told me this morning but what do you mean what do I want to do?" I said waiting for him to answer

He walked further into the office and sat on a chair facing me "Are you going and if so do you want me to take the kids for the night?" he asked

I smiled at him "Nathan" I sighed but continued "I know we don't get together other than to drop off or collect Jamie and Sophie, but Brooke and Chase are in town and she wants us all together. So I think that we should put aside our feelings for one night and make our friends happy. Plus Karen is taking the kids so we don't have an excuse, also Brooke's idea no doubt" I laugh

He looked up at me and I realized his eyes still had far too much power over me, they made my knees go weak and suddenly I was thankful that I was sitting on the desk.

"Yeah that does sound like our Brooke" he noted as he got up and walked towards me "who knows tonight might actually be fun" he said as he reached me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear always keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"What happened to us Hales?" he questioned, a sad look on his face

"Nathan, I can't…" I tired to move around him but he kept his arms around me stuck to the desk

"Why not? Why wont you talk to me?" He pressed, not moving and continuing to stare at me.

I looked down trying not to cry "Nathan if we are going to hang out tonight with our friends, I can't do this right now"

"Well then I'll pick you up at seven then" he said, then he learned down kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the door almost bumping into Peyton "Bye Peyt" he said and then he was gone.

I sat there shocked, Did he think this was going to be a date? What was he thinking?

"What the hell was that?" Peyton pretty much yelled breaking me out of my thoughts

"I have no idea Peyt" I answered still shocked at what had happened "but he said he would pick me up at seven"

"What? No way how do you feel about that, it's like a date?" she asked

"Who knows what he thinks" I said as we pulled out our lunch and sat down to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey All,**

**So here is the next chapter – it's midnight here in Australia and I'm flying out at 7am to America for 7 weeks so not sure if and when I'll be able to up date again until I get back although if I can find a computer and some time I'll do my best.**

**Enjoy – Chelle xoxo**

**Chapter Eleven - Nathan's POV**

I left Haley in her office smiling at what I had done and headed over to Luke and Peyton's but not before stopping in to get a couple of pizzas for lunch.

"Lunch is here" I shout walking through the front door. Luke came out of his study to meet me

"What's all this for?" he asked me with a strange look on his face

"Well if you must know, today was step one in getting my wife back" I replied smiling

"Okay then, if that is the case, you go out back and get the kids and I'll get the beer" he said with a smile matching my own.

I walked out the back door and saw my kids playing with Lily.

"Hey guys" I called out

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled running across the yard followed closely by the other two. She reached me and flung herself into my arms as Jamie and Lily hugged me in turn.

"I brought pizza for lunch" I said as the four of us started inside.

Luke had put everything out hand had put a movie in for the kids and as we sat down to eat Luke asked " So Nate what's your big plan?"

'Well Brooke has really started for me" I smile and continue "Tonight is going to be awesome. Luke when we get to the rivercourt we have to play a one on one game like old times"

"You think that is going win over Hales? Me beating you on the court?" he says laughing

"ha ha Luke you're funny and no it's just life was always good when we were playing there together and Haley really loved me"

"She still does Nate, you have to know that"

"It's not like it was though is it?"

"Yeah it is. You guys just can't see it, you love her, she loves you and that is something that has never changed. The thing that changed was that you stopped talking, you spent time at work, with the kids, with your friends but can you remember the last time the two of you hung out just you guys?"

"I have no idea" I replied "We just had our family so young we weren't married long before Jamie came along but I wouldn't change that"

"I know that Nate, but when you guys work this out maybe you should have like a date night once a week to keep you working on being Nathan and Haley"

I sighed "You're right Luke sounds like a good idea, but I do have to run I have to head back to the office before my hot date tonight"

Luke laughed "Okay bro well I'll see you and your date tonight then"

I said bye to the kids and headed to the office with a smile on my face. Tonight was going to be great, great food, great friends and great love.

**Haley's POV**

"Oh Peyt it's 5:30pm I've got to go I'll never be ready in time for Nathan to pick me up"

"That's right your date" She smiled

"It's not a date Peyton!" I huffed

"Yeah, Yeah" she laughed as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door "see you later Hales"

I jumped in the car and dialed the number that had become my panic button over the last few years

"Hello" the voice came through the ear piece

"Hey, it's me sorry to bother you but can you meet me at mine in like five minutes I'm just on my way home from work"

"yeah sure, I'll see you there"

"thanks you're the best" I replied. I got home and ran to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and entered the bathroom to shave my legs.

"Hales you hear?" a voice called out

"In the bathroom" I yelled back

"hey you, what's up?"

"Thanks for coming Rach" I say looking up shaving cream still covering one leg "Nathan is picking me up to take me tonight and I'm so stressed, I don't know what to do or what to wear I'm a mess"

"A date?" She asks smiling

"No not a date…well maybe, I don't know" I sighed feeling tears well up in my eyes

"Hey, hey don't cry Hales you will be fine" the redhead said putting her arms around me "okay here is what we are going to do, you are going shave your other leg because it would be totally strange if you didn't and I'm going to go and pick an awesome outfit for you" she got up and smiled as me as she walked back into my bedroom

"Hey Rach" I called out and she stuck her head back in the room "Thanks" I said drying my tears

"Anytime" she said disappearing again.

I finished up in the bathroom doing my hair and make-up while I was in there and walked into my bedroom to find Rachel sorting through my clothes tops, skirts, dresses, jeans flying everywhere "Okay so I'm thinking these black ¾ pants, this yellow halter, these black wedges and your large sliver hoops"

I had to admit she had done well "sounds great, and I love that top" I said

"Yes well I am brilliant" Rachel exclaimed "but I must run home and get ready myself, I'll see you at the restaurant soon" with that and a quick hug she was gone.

I looked at the clock, it was 6:30pm so I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen filled the kettle and then put away all the dishes and then it came the knock on the door. My heart started beating so fast I felt like I couldn't move "Get a grip Haley it's just Nathan, you know your husband" I told myself

As I opened the door my breath caught in my throat, Nathan was standing there in dark jeans and a black shirt and you could just see the top of the white t-shirt he was wearing under it.

"Hey Nathan, come in I'll just get my purse" I said opening the door up and turning to walk to the bedroom. As I entered I tired to clam myself down a bit which worked only until I walked back out into the hall way and saw Nathan again.

"Ready?" he questioned

I smiled up at him "yep lets go"

"You look gorgeous Hales" he said

I closed the door behind us and a tingling feeling ran through my body. I had always loved how he would call me Hales and hearing it now just made me feel like I was back in high school all over again. I took a breath and turn and walked to the car with Nathan by my side, he was a perfect gentleman opening the door for me and again I started to feel those feelings that were such a big part of why I really loved him.

I sat in the car as Nathan drove us to the restaurant the radio on playing a song that sounded somewhat familiar, I hummed along to the tune and Nathan looked over and smiled at me.

"Thanks for picking me up tonight" I said

"No problem, it's better than us both taking a car" he replied

We pulled into the parking lot and headed inside to meet our friends.

"My favorite couple" Brooke yelled smiling I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a hug before turning to her husband

"Chase, it's so great to see you, it's been too long since you were both out here together" I said as I gave him a hug also

"Yeah I know sorry work at the paper has been crazy" he said

"I still can't believe you work at the New York Times" Luke piped up

"That's only because you wish you could" Nathan threw in laughing

It felt like old times already. I loved the feeling I got when we were all together. I sat down next to Peyton, Nathan on my other side as we waited for Rachel and Mouth to arrive. We chatted about work and the kids and how we all thought Chase and Brooke should move themselves back here.

"Stop picking on us okay we can't help that we live in New York" Brooke exclaimed

"Oh but you can" Rachel said as her and Mouth made their way to the table "its easy Brooke just move here"

"Whatever lets get some wine now we are all here" I said "Peyton come with me"

We got up and walked over to the bar "So five white, five red?' I asked Peyton while we were waiting

"Actually Hales I don't feel like one tonight"

"What. Why not? You always have a glass with me" I said

"Okay yeah but I'm pregnant"

I threw my arms around her and screamed "Peyt that's awesome, I'll bet Luke is over the moon"

"Yeah he is, I'm so happy Hales, I've always wanted kids like you and Nathan" she replied "But Luke wants to tells Nathan before the others find out being brothers and all so we can't tell anyone yet"

"Well you and I will order cokes and say we are drinking them with Malibu and no one will know"

"You are the best Hales but you don't have to not drink because I can't"

"Oh no sweetie mine actually will have Malibu in it" I telling her laughing we get the drink and take them back to the table deciding on beers instead for the guys.

Dinner was going really well, it had been so long since we were all together like this, from memory the last time was just after Rach and I had, had Kellie and Sophie.

I remember the night it was the last night as a group that Nathan and I were still together

_Flashback_

"_Nate, I'm missing those earrings you gave me for Christmas, have you seen them" I shouted into the bathroom where he was showering_

"_Have you checked the kitchen? I'm pretty sure you took them off there the other night"_

_I left the room in search of my earrings and sure enough they were in the kitchen I grabbed them and walked back towards the bedroom putting my earrings in as I walked._

"_Did you find them?" Nathan asked as I walked back into the room_

"_Yep in the kitchen like you said" I replied as I looked up to see him in only his jeans "what would I do without you?" I said_

"_Probably have no jewelry left" he laughed as I walked into the bathroom to do my make-up. Just as I was finishing up Nathan walked in behind me and wrapped his arms around me._

"_you look so beautiful Hales" he said smiling at me through the mirror "but then again you always do"_

_I smiled back at him "I love you Nate" I replied turning round in his arms to give him a quick kiss "But we have to go and if we don't leave right now we are going to be late I can just tell by that look in your eyes" I tell him walking from the room_

"_Fine" he complained "you owe me"_

I was broken out of my day-dreaming as Peyton nudged me "Haley did you want some coffee or dessert Brooke is wanting cake"

"Sure, hey Brooke why don't we get out of here and head to Karen's, this night is all about doing things we used to do so lets have dessert there before we head to the rivercourt." I say across the table

"Tutormum I like where you are going with this." She said

"Just like old times right?" I questioned she looked across the table a bit shocked

"Just like old times" she replied smiling like she had just come up with some idea that none of us knew about.

We got the bill and Chase and Nathan refused to let anyone else pay they just split the bill in two and covered the whole thing. We stepped outside the restaurant and noticed that it had cooled down quite a bit and I was pretty cold, comfort came when Nathan slipped his jacket over my shoulders, I smiled up at him and thanked him.

"Do you wanna go home before we go to Karen's it's not that far and you could put something warmer on?" He asked thoughtfully

"That would be great" I said as Luke walked up

"Hey Nate if you guys are going to go home first could we get a lift back to ours cos Peyt's pretty cold too and I think she should get changed but we walked here" he questioned Nathan looked at his brother a bit ticked off but I knew there was another reason for Luke's question.

"Sure Luke that would be fine" I say for Nathan "I fact we live so close there isn't really any reason to take two cars we can drop you off and Peyt can get changed and after I get changed we can come back and pick you up".

"You are the best Hales, Thanks so much" Luke hugged me as Nathan walked away in a grump to get the car and tell the others what we were doing and that we would meet them at Karen's.

I made sure no one was is hearing distance and told Luke 'congratulations' and that I had spoken to Peyton and she had told me the exciting news and I knew how much it would mean to Nathan once he knew why we were taking them with us.

"Plus you are going to be an awesome dad" I whisper to him as Nathan comes back with the car. The four of us wave at the others and jump in the car, Nathan pulls out of the lot and I can tell he is upset that I offered to take Luke and Peyton with us, we drop them off saying that we would be back in a bit and head towards my place – no our place it will always be our place no matter what happens.

Nathan pulls into the drive and puts the car in park and I open the door and am about to jump out when Nathan pulls my arm and turns me to face him and kisses me softly on the lips "Don't take to long Hales" he says I nod and get out shutting the door behind me.

I open the front door and walk towards my bedroom in almost a dream like state trying to wrap my head around Nathan's kiss and what it meant.

I change into some skinny jeans, my long brown boots and a long sleeve black v-neck top, still confused I pull a teal light cardigan out of the wardrobe and throw it on as I head back to the car, Did Nathan still love me like I loved him?

"That was quick" He said as I jumped back into the car and we took off for Lucas and Peyton's house.

"Isn't that what you said I should be" I looked at him laughing

"Yeah I'm just impressed is all" he responded as we pulled up to the house. I got out of the car and started towards the door with Nathan on my heels

"Hello anyone here?" I called out as I opened the front door

"You know they are here Hales" Nathan chuckled behind me as we met up with Luke and Peyt in the lounge

"You guys ready to go" Nathan asked as Luke stood up and I walked over to stand next to Peyt

"Yeah we are but first we have something to tell you Nate" Luke paused standing next to him

"And what would that be??" Nathan asked as Luke started to smile

"I'm Pregnant" Peyton told him from her spot next to me smiling.

"That's awesome guys" Nate said as he hugged his brother and then turned to hug Peyton

"Isn't it? I'm so happy for you guys" I add in hugging Peyton

"Wait you knew?" Nathan said turning to me

"Yeah I told her earlier tonight when we were getting the drinks but you're family so we wanted to tell you before we told everyone else tonight" Peyton said to him "but we better head off because Brooke will lose it if we make her wait any longer" we laughed and headed to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Haley's POV**

We made our way into Karen's to find the rest of the gang already seated and chatting loudly.

"Brooke we can hear you from outside" Peyton said as we sat down

"Well it took you long enough, we ordered coffees all round" Rachel stated

"What if I wanted a hot chocolate?" I ask Peyton throwing me a thankful look

"Well that is just too bad" Brooke throws back at me

"Whatever Brooke, I'm going to change my order"

"You know what I think I'll have a hot chocolate too" Peyton says standing and walking to the counter with me. "Thanks Hales"

"No problem, I just thought I'd give you the option not to have coffee I tired not to have a lot when I was pregnant" I reply smiling we changed our order and made our way back to the table where I found the only empty seat next to Nathan, not that I was complaining, I just still didn't know what to think.

The waitress brought over the drinks and cakes people had ordered and the group continued to chat about all sorts of things, laughing at old memories but I couldn't think of anything but the kiss I was totally lost in my own world.

"Hayley, you coming?" Bevin asked

"What, where?"

"The rivercourt! Honestly Hales it's like you have been somewhere else since you got here" Brooke added

I caught Nathan's eye and he smirked "Sorry guys, I'm good let's go" I say making my way out the door with the others.

Peyton falls into step with me as we head towards the rivercourt "What is with you?" she asks

I turn to make sure everyone else is out of hearing distance and proceed to tell her about what had happened with Nathan earlier.

"My gosh girly, that is huge. What are you going to do about it??"

"I have no idea Peyt" I tell her "It's funny, I always wanted something like this to happen to prove to me that we made a mistake and that he still loves me but now I have no clue what to think"

"Well I think that you should just go with it, Have fun tonight with everyone but make sure you think about whether you are ready to jump back into something if he really wants to be more because you don't want to put your heart through the same thing again plus you have to thinks about Jamie and Sophie" Peyt replied.

I sighed "I know and that's why I am still confused about what to do"

"Well Karen has the kids for the night, just talk to him about everything and anything, tell him that you want to know what that kiss meant and if he has though about how this is going to affected the kids if something doesn't work out" Peyton said

"I guess you are right, but what if it was just out of the blue and he didn't mean it" I asked her worried

"Oh Hales, you have no idea do you?" she asked me I questioned her as to what she meant "Nathan still looks at you like you guys are in high school, he is still so in love with you Hales"

I smiled at this, could Peyton really be right? She was telling me what Rachel had only days before.

"What I want to know and I think after all the years we have been friends I deserve some honesty. What happen with the two of you?"

"Peyton look you're right you do deserve to know above everyone else and I will tell you, tonight even, just give me an hour or so" I said looking at her sadly

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a sideways hug "You've got it Hales, I'm ready when you are"

We arrived at the Rivercourt where everyone else was the guys already playing, Brooke, Bevin and Rachel attempting to remember cheer moves from high school and Mouth as always commentating on the game at hand. Chase and Nathan vs Lucas and Skills, In school some would have said that was an un-fair match up but Chase had got so good over the years that it was actually pretty even.

"Stepping into my booth now is the lovely Scott girls, any thoughts on who will win tonight?" Mouth asked as we sat down next to him

"I'd hate to say against my husband but I think that the other team has more of the chance tonight and a reason to win" Peyton said nudging me

"Well my best friend has always been an awesome player but I have to say the other team is looking very good tonight" I add

"In more ways than one" Brooke shouts over at us as Chase shoots and scores "Good job Baby!"

"So then I guess tonight we are betting on Nathan and Chase to win" Mouth says to us

I was only half watching the game my brain was somewhere else trying to figure out how to tell Peyton what had happened between me and Nathan a few years before. Mouth called half time and Luke jogged over to where we were sitting and hugged Peyton causing her to scream at him knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her trying to chase him down, he turned and she ended up running straight into his arms and he lifted her up and spun her round. I smiled and turned my head away from the scene and found myself staring right into Nathan eyes, he winked at me and grabbed the ball Luke had dropped and headed back onto the court.

"Peyton" I yelled she turned and looked at me "Walk now?" she nodded, I saw her tell Luke something and then head back to me and I got up and walked with her towards the docks.

We walked along the docks not saying a word she was waiting for me to start, the problem is that I didn't know where to begin until I came to our table, Nathan's and mine, so I sat and starting talking…

"_Nathan we can't keep doing this, we are going round in circles. I've been putting the kids to bed by myself for months now, it's like you don't have time for us" I yell _

"_Haley you know it's a hard time at the dealership right now, I've been in meetings late every night trying to get on top of things"_

"_On top of what exactly Nathan" I demand thoughts of Taylor and Carrie rushing into my head_

"_Come on Hales, it's nothing like that, you know I love you"_

"_No well how do I know I can't remember the last night you were home early enough to even get into bed with me, and you are gone before I wake up. It's like you are back playing basketball and at an away game all the time" I say pacing back and forward "If you don't want to be a part of this family Nathan you should just go"_

_A shocked look came across his face "have I ever said that Hales" I could tell he was angry with what a had just said but I didn't care_

"_No you have never actually said it but the fact that you are never home anymore proves to me that you don't want to be here, it proves to my kids that you don't have time for them anymore"_

"_Your kids?? Hales, they are OUR kids"_

"_Then act like it Nathan, I mean how hard is it for you to take a day off work" I all but screamed at him_

"_Very Haley, we are in the middle over some big things"_

"_GET OUT"_

"_What Hales? What are talking about?" he questioned confused_

"_One day for Jamie and Sophie, but you can't even do that, so I want you to leave right now take some things and go and sleep at your office since you love the place so much" I state not giving him a option to respond as I head up the stairs as I walk along the hall I see Jamie's door close I shake my head knowing that he heard us maybe not all of it but enough. I reach his door and can hear him crying I go in and sit on his bed and hug him wondering if he will be angry at me for telling Nathan to go but he hugs me back_

"_Doesn't Dad love us anymore?" he says sobbing_

"_Oh Jamie, your dad loves you very much"_

"_Why is he leaving then?" he asks_

"_Your Dad needs to be on his own and figure out what he wants and he needs to figure out that he wants to be here at home with us as the most important thing in his life" I kissed his head "get some sleep we can talk in the morning" I said with a final hug and I walked out of his room._

"So that's when I walked down stairs and found that Nathan had done what I told him and had indeed gone. Yes I was mad at him and we had argued but he didn't even stay and fight for us. I collapsed to the floor in tears; I just wanted him to fight for us Peyton" I told her crying at the memory "I know looking back now it wasn't just him, I was part of the problem"

"What did you do Hales?" She questioned

"We just have such a history together and between Chris, my sister and Carrie I guess somewhere the trust between us got lost, we stopped talking and although he proved to me after the whole Carrie situation that he really did still love me, I couldn't help but wonder why all the long hours at the office and if he was feeling something for someone there." I sighed "And I think after a while I gave up trying, I did everything myself with the kids and the house that, that seemed like that way it was, I didn't see him at all basically. So you tell me how a marriage is meant to last when you don't see the other person?"

Peyton reached across the table and squeezed my hand "Hales you did what you had to, I may not understand everything that happened, all the ins and outs but from what you just told me I understand how hard it would have been for you to have to keep making up reasons for the kids to explain why Nathan wasn't home meanwhile trying to convince yourself that they were the real reasons. And while I'm 100% sure Nate didn't cheat on you, I understand why you had to ask him to leave"

"Do you remember the Christmas we spent with you are Luke two years ago?" I ask her

"Yeah Nathan was snowed in, in New York" She replied

"He wasn't snowed in" I say as Peyton looks confused "He was able to have another meeting on the 26th so he decided to stay, his work was more important than coming how to his family that's just the lie I told for him" I explain to her

She walked around the table and sat next to me pulling me in for a hug "You know that he has changed though Hales. He takes so much time away from the dealership, if he knows Luke has the kids he will go have lunch with them. It's different now; he has realized what he lost"

I sighed "You are right" I tell her

"I know! But really Hales, as your workmate, your friend and your sister try hard to put the family we all love back together, because I know that's what he wants too" she says knowingly

I smile at her and stand up pulling her up with me "Well lets get back to the group"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone – so I'm back from my amazing 8 week trip across the US and Canada so I though you guys needed an update – sorry it's been so long now that I'm back I'll try and update as often as possible , I hope you continue reading!**

**Enjoy this chapter xoxo**

**Chapter Thirteen – Nathan's POV **

Everyone was shooting round with the basketball while I sat on the side with Luke stuffed from our one on one game we had just played, chatting and wondering to myself where Haley and Peyton had got to.

"So good game as always little bro" Luke said

"Yeah it was, feels like yesterday we were playing here after the graduation party" I laughed "life was so much simpler back then"

"You mean when you were still with your wife?"

"Yeah that too: I made some pretty big mistakes Luke" I admit to him

"We all make mistakes Nate, It's what you do to try and fix them that's what counts"

"I kissed Haley tonight" I confess making sure that no one else heard me

"Wow Bro, what did she say?"

"Nothing yet, she seemed pretty shocked, I'm hoping we can talk about it later" I say

"Of course she was shocked, bet she didn't see that coming at all" Luke laughed

"She had to know that a night like this would bring back old memories though, I mean last time we were all together like this, we were still very much together and so in love"

"Dude you sound like a girl" He said hitting me over the back of the head, we both started laughing and joking round when we saw Peyton and Haley return from their walk

"Hey babe" Peyton said wrapping her arm around Luke

"Did you have a nice walk?" I asked them. Haley looked up and smiled and I could tell she had been crying, making a point to ask her about it later

"Yeah, we did" Peyt responded "It was nice to be able to chat like old times without worrying about work for once"

"You can say that again" Haley piped up "All we ever do is talk about work, this album or that band it's enough to make you go crazy"

"You know Hales, you could find another job" Luke said as Peyton hit him

"No way!! I wouldn't changed my job and working with Peyton for anything"

"What about teaching? You always wanted to do that when we were in school" Luke asked

"You're right Luke, I always loved teaching but music is my passion and if I can't be on the road singing then producing albums and helping run the club is what I'll take any day"

"Plus she loves working with me" Peyt added laughing

"Very true" Hayley replied "So what did we miss? Who won the game?"

"Nate and Chase" Luke said glaring at me for doing so

"Hey but then you just won the one on one game we just played" I shot back

"Okay, it's true I am the better player" Luke said with Peyton and Haley laughing

"Whatever" I reply heading back onto the court to shoot around with the others

"Oh come on Nate we were just kidding" I hear Haley yelling but ignore it

I cross the court to where Brooke is standing and she puts her arm around me "How you doing buddy" she asks

"Same old, same old" I tell her "It's so awesome that you and Chase could spend the week here, we have all really missed you guys"

"Thanks Nate. You know nine times out of ten if I could be living back in Tree Hill I would, but our life is in New York right now. You guys can visit anytime you want though, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I might just take you up on that one day" I say grinning at her

"Good we would love to have you" Chase comments walking up to us "Then maybe I'll be able to watch something on TV that isn't a drama or the fashion channel"

"Ha, ha honey, I promise if Nate comes you guys can watch the sports channels" Brooke says laughing at him

"Nate, you have to come" Chase says getting down on his knees begging me

"For sure buddy" I reply "I'll check the books when I get back to work on Monday" Brooke pulls Chase off his knees and wraps her arms round his arm and I suddenly wish Haley was doing the same thing to me

"It's getting pretty cold out here" Brooke says

"I have some blankets in the back of my car" I offer

"Nate that's the best news I've heard all night, lets go" she says pulling me along

"Gee Chase I know what you mean she is pretty demanding" I tell him

"It's cool man you take her" he yells to me

"In that case" I throw Brooke over my shoulder as she screams and we make our way to my car where I dump her in the boot "Better Brooke?"

"You think you're so funny Nate" she laughs getting out and bringing with her about five blankets, she dumped four on me and wraps one around herself and walks off.

I head back to the table where Luke and Peyton are and wrap one around Peyton and looking around to make sure no one can hear I say "We have to keep you and the baby warm" She pulls me in for a hug and smiles

"Thanks Nate, But there is someone who walked off who probably needs one too" She says

I look around and notice Haley is nowhere to be seen "Where did she go?" I ask

"She headed off towards the docks" Luke said

"Thanks guys" I say as I pick up a blanket and head out to find her.

I reach the docks and sure enough there is Haley at the end of the dock leaning against it looking out over the water.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys – so here is chapter 14 I've had a bit of writers block and I'm madly trying to work out how to get to where I know I want to story to end up. It is coming slowly and I thank those who are still reading I love you all **

**Chelle xoxo**

**Chapter Fourteen - Haley's POV**

Standing at the end of the docks I knew he was there before I saw him, I could just feel his presence I shivered a little and he wrapped a blanket around me then just stood next to me looking out into the distance.

"Thanks Nathan" I said still a bit teary

"Have you been crying Hales?" he asked. I nodded and he turned me round to face him wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. "What's going on?"

More tears came and I couldn't seem to control them, I couldn't even form sentences. I was just losing it right there in front of him something I swore to myself I would never do, but he said nothing just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. It felt like forever since we had been this close, since he had cared this much and in these short moments I could tell he had changed just like everyone had been telling me.

I looked up at him tears all but gone and I slowly leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Nathan pulled back and looked at me "I'm sorry Nathan, I shouldn't have done that" I said turning to leave when he stopped me.

"I'm not, I'm not sorry you did it Hales, because I love you" he said leaning down and kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back with every bit of energy I had left after all the tears.

We pulled away when air become an issue and he rested his chin on my head "Hales we are going to have to talk about this" he said

"I know Nathan, but for now how about we go and spend what's left of the evening with our friends, and let's keep what happened just between us okay?"

"Anything for you Hales" He smiles at me and I kiss him again before heading back in the direction of the rivercourt

When we get back everyone is sitting round chatting in the middle of the court where we all signed our names so many years before.

"Where did you two sneak off to?" Brooke says winking at us

"Sorry to bust your bubble Brooke, but I just went for a walk and Nathan came and found with a blanket so I wouldn't get cold"

"That was thoughtful Nate" Bevin piped up grinning at us both. I felt like someone had been spying on us and reporting back to the group but I didn't want to say anything to tip them all off

"Yes it was nice, but since it is so cold out here how about we head to my place and continue the evening there?" I ask

"Sounds fantastic" Rachel said "I think if I'm out here any longer I'll freeze to death"

So we all piled into the two cars that we had there and headed home. Far too many of us in the car in you ask me, lucky we weren't pulled over and if I had to make someone walk, that person would be Brooke. It doesn't matter that she normally lives in New York, she can drive me nuts when she is here and I actually think it's because she doesn't live here that she does drive us all crazy.

It's like she doesn't know what happens in our everyday lives so she has to make up for it when she is here thus asking too many questions and making you feel very uncomfortable around everybody else.

At home everyone gathered in the lounge while I made my way to the kitchen to put the kettle on followed closely by Peyton.

"So tell me what happened?" She whispered to me

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I smiled at her

"Yeah you do and with that smile I know something good happened so tell me before I go crazy and make something up to tell Brooke"

"Don't you dare" I say pinching her

"Well tell me I can tell you are dying to tell someone"

"Ok but this doesn't leave this room, promise?"

"Promise"

"Nathan and I kissed"

"Hales that's great just once or more?"

"A couple of times" I tell her getting all smiley

"I'm so excited for you both" she says

"Yeah me too. We haven't actually talked yet but I know we will later tonight once everyone leaves. Plus Karen has the kids so I can always ring and ask if I can pick them up late she will understand"

"And if she has to work Luke and I will take them for as long as you need" Peyton offers

"Peyt, you and Luke are the best I don't know what Nathan and I would do without you" I say hugging her

Peyton goes to get the milk out of the fridge and I feel two arm wrap around me from behind "I thought you didn't want us to tell anyone" Nathan asks kissing me on the cheek

"I'm not anyone" Peyton says walking back with the milk "I'm your pregnant sister-in-law who needs to know these things"

"I figured as much" Nathan said sharing a grin with me "Does this mean I can tell Luke?"

"Yeah I guess so" I respond "Just make sure you are alone, although I'm not sure what you are going to tell him since we haven't even talked yet"

"I'll just tell him what you told Peyton then" he replied to me as he walked back into the other room.

I walked back to Peyton who was giggling to herself "What are you giggling about blondie"

"You and Nate and you flirting" She responded

"We were not" I say as she raises her eyebrows at me "Ok maybe we were" I smile

"He is so in love with you Hales"

"I know, Oh I totally forgot to tell you, he told me he loved me when we were at the docks" I tell her

"Did you say it back" she asks

"No, not yet but I did kiss him" I say trying to defend myself

"Well that's better than nothing" she says picking up the drink tray to carry it into the other room

"oh no you don't missy I'm not having you carrying things while you're pregnant" I tell her taking the tray off her

"it's no that heavy Hales" She complains

"You can carry the chocolate cake, it's in the pantry" I say as we walk into the other room

"oh Hales girl this is why I love coming to your house" Skills says spotting the cake

"Hey! How do you know I didn't make it?" Peyton asks

"Ha. Nice one Blondie, but you can't even make cookies from a tube" he responds

"Hey guys where are Luke and Nathan?" I ask

"Oh, I didn't even realize that they were both gone" Bevin says

"I'll go check the basketball court, the two of them don't know when to give up" I say to the room. I head out into the cold wishing I hadn't taken off my jacket, I can see the lights from the court and hear the bounce of a ball "Oi" I yell entering the court "What are you two doing out here?"

"Just playing a bit of ball and having a good old chat" Luke says winking at me and I know in that moment Nathan has told him what happened tonight

"Yeah well that is enough for tonight boys" I tell them taking the ball from Nathan's hands "All of our friends are in the house and you guys are being rude" I turn and head back to the house the boys following whilst complaining I had ruined their fun.

It was well into Saturday morning by the time everyone left, Peyton had sent the boy back to the court while she helped me clean up that way no one else would know why Nathan was still here before we wanted them to.

"Boys, time to call it a night" Peyton yelled out he back door while I grabbed some champagne and glasses (and OJ for Peyt). As the boys came through the back door I handed them a glass each

"What's this for?" Luke asked

"What do you mean, Dad to be?" We haven't got to toast the fact that you guys are going to have a baby yet, so now everyone is gone we can" I reply

"The four of us sure have been through a lot together" Nathan says "So a toast to my big brother and his beautiful wife congratulations on one of the most wonderful times of your life, bring a parent, there is nothing like it" We lifted our glasses and Nathan winked at me, we talked for a while about how excited we all were that this new addition would be here just in time for summer

"Well guys it's time I got my girl home" Luke said standing up checking his watch "Thanks for an awesome night

"Be strong" Peyton whispered to me as she hugged me "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Ok thanks" I tell her I hug Luke as well and they head out the door. I stand on the porch watching them drive away and just as they are out of sight Nathan pulls me into a sideways hugs and I know this is it, the conversation I've been off for what feels like forever. I put my hand on his chest and look up at him "Come on I'll put the kettle on" I say turning us round and back into the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello to all my readers – thank you so much for sticking with me. We are heading towards the end of the story but I'm sad to say that this chapter might not be what some of you were hoping for – in fact it's not how I thought it would turn out as I was writing I was sure this would be the last chapter but other ideas came to mind so you might have to wait a bit longer for the ending we all want.**

**Thanks again and enjoy this chapter**

**Chelle xoxo**

**Chapter Fifteen – Nathan's POV**

We walked back into the house and as she stated Haley headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on, I didn't know what to do so I jumped up and sat on the bench watching her get out two mugs and the coffee

"Hales" I say softly

"Nate" She replies

"That's the first time you have called me 'Nate' in years" I tell her as she sets the coffee down on the counter beside me

"I know" she says and then quickly leans up and kisses me on the lips before picking the coffees back up and heading through to the lounge. I'm lost in my thoughts "you coming or what" she calls out to me and that's all it take to get me out of the kitchen following her.

I walk in to find her on one of the sofas she hands a cup to me smiling "thanks Hales" I say taking the cup and sat opposite her. Where did I start? Did I start? Would Haley? I wasn't sure so I just sat there in silence.

I looked up at her and I could tell that she was struggling to know where to begin and then,

"Nathan, I know it's been a couple of years now but for the sake of our family and friends we need to talk about what happened between us, and why we are or were both in the wrong"

"Hales, you did nothing wrong. It's was all me" I tell her

"Thanks Nathan, but you are being too nice I was in the wrong just as much as you" she replies and my heart starts to beat faster 'what did she mean?', 'Did she cheat on me?' No she can't have, I may not have spent that much time with her over recent years but I know her well enough to know she would never cheat on me.

"What do you mean Haley? How are you in the wrong?" I ask

"We just drifted apart Nathan, it's nothing that really went wrong as such we just couldn't find time to spend together and when you missed that Christmas because you could get more business that's when I decided not to fight the problems we were having anymore and let life just take its course and that's how we ended up here, because I was tired of fighting for you. Nathan I shouldn't have to fight for something I already have and that's what I felt I was doing and not just for me but for Jamie and Sophie too. You know what it was like to have crappy parents and while your mum has learnt from her mistakes I feel like you didn't want to turn into your parent with our kids so you turned away all together."

"I know it seemed like that Hales, but I love our kids and I would do anything for them" I respond

"I know Nathan, but back then all it seemed like you cared about was your work, and yes okay that is important but for you to act like it was more important than your own kids, that's where I draw the line. Our kids need to feel that they are loved all the time and if you couldn't see that, that's why you had to leave. You don't know how many chances I gave you before I asked you to leave, first it was just missed dinners and I could deal with that but then came Jamie's missed basketball matches and Sophie's school talent night; do you know the song she sung she told everyone that it was for her dad? But that same Dad couldn't even make it down there to see her. Do you not realize that you are their hero?"

Haley was on a roll and I couldn't do anything but sit there and listen to what she was saying

"And me how many times did I put those gorgeous kids to bed by myself and sit up for hours waiting and hoping that you would make it home in time to just kiss me goodnight, and then the hoping left and I was just waiting and as the months passed I couldn't wait anymore and I started to give up because that's what I felt that you had done." She finished and wiped a tear from her cheek that had escaped during her speech. "I couldn't do it anymore Nathan"

I got up and walked around the coffee table and sat next to her, "Hales I'm so sorry I was such a crappy husband and father and maybe you are right, maybe I didn't want to be my dad so I removed myself as far as I could from the situation without even realizing, but over the last couple of years I can see where I went wrong and I have tried so hard to fix what I can and become a better father to Jamie and Soph and I love the time that I spend with them and I regret everyday not coming home that Christmas"

"Nathan I need to know and I'm sorry I even have to ask but did you cheat on me that Christmas?" she says in a small voice as a few more tears run down her face

"Hales, no I didn't. I hate that you had to ask me that but know it could have seemed that way, I really was just too focused on that project at the time and my family suffered and for that I am sorry every day"

She looked up at me and even with the tears she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I took her face in my hands and leaned down and kissed her lips softly before breaking away to lean my forehead on hers "I'll always love you Hales"

She said nothing.

I picked up the mugs from off the table and took them into the kitchen putting them into the dishwasher, I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair it was hanging on the slipped out the front door.

As I got in my car to drive home I still couldn't believe she hadn't said anything, and that thought stayed with me for the rest of the night.

**Haley's POV**

I heard the front door close and him start his car and drive off and I didn't do anything I just sat in the same spot on the sofa not moving. Why couldn't I say it back? It's not like it wasn't true, so why? More tears came and I couldn't even bring myself to leave the couch I just curled up and cried myself to sleep and that is where Peyton found me the next morning.

She could tell I'd been crying, my eyes were red and puffy and I looked like a train wreck but she just put her arms around me and held me as even more tears came. Meanwhile she text Luke to pick up my kids and hang out with them for a while saying she would explain later.

"What happened last night Hales?" she asked me

I relayed to Peyton what had happened through my tears "why couldn't I just tell him I loved him back?" I asked her

"I don't know Hales, it seems so strange last night when we spoke you were so ready to jump back in with him right? That's what I thought you wanted"

"I did Peyton, I really did, I just froze" I told her miserably

"Well all I can say to you Hales is that as upset as Nate was when he left last night, he won't give up on you guys. His pride was probably just hurt because he said it twice without you saying it back. You can do this Hales and when you are ready to tell him, he will realize that you just had to get there in your own time"

"I guess so; I mean I've waited so long for him to finally accept his part in the split and now that he finally has I feel like we really can move past what has happened and make a better future for Jamie and Soph"

"Okay good, so what are you going to do about Nate?" Peyton asked

"I don't know, find the strength to tell him I guess" I had showered and was sitting drinking coffee with Peyton when Chase and Brooke arrived.

"Hello, Hales you here" Brooke's voice rang through the house

"In the kitchen" I yelled back

"Hey guys" Chase said as they came into the room "We are just on the way to the airport thought we should come and say bye"

"I can't believe you have to leave already, it doesn't feel like it been a week" Peyton said hugging them both

"Well we will come back a visit soon, I promise" Brooke said

"Yeah maybe over Christmas" Chase added

"That would be lovely" I said "If fact book it in now, Christmas here this year you can come and stay here the kids would love to have you stay and we can have a big Christmas dinner together"

"Sounds wonderful Hales" Brooke said hugging me "We will be here for sure, but right now we really have to go or we will miss the plane"

"Oh in that case stay for coffee" I say laughing as we walk them to the car

"Christmas, we promise" Chase said hugging me before they got in the car and pulled away.

"Well I guess I should get Luke to bring the kids home" I say to Peyton as we walk inside


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello once again everyone – I'm sorry that this has taken so long I have re-written these chapters so many times and still am no that sure about them but I guess no one is perfect so you guys should just get the chance to read them.**

**xoxo**

**Chapter 16**

**Nathan's POV**

I drove home tried to sleep but couldn't so I wandered around the house pointlessly for hours then got in the car and drove to the rivercourt and was taking shots from anywhere, nothing was going in. I couldn't believe that she didn't say anything. Was she just caught up in the moment when decided to kiss me? Did she even love me at all? Did she not want me back in that house?

I turned and threw the ball into the river

"What did that ball ever do to you?" Peyton asked walking onto the court

"Peyt, I'm not in the mood"

"I know, I have just come from your wife's. I thought you could use a friend"

"So she told you everything?" I asked and she nodded at me "Did she tell you that she doesn't love me?"

"No she didn't because to say those words wouldn't be true for either you or Haley"

"Yet she can't tell me that" I respond bitterly

"She is worried Nate, She needs to make sure for your kids that the same thing doesn't happen again"

"So I've heard before, but Peyton I thought that is why we were going to have that talk last night. I haven't even slept"

"Oh Nate" she said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder "I believe in my heart that you two will work this out and you have to believe it too"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure." I sighed "It all seems just too hard" Peyton punched me as hard as she could in the arm "What was that for?"

"Ok I'm telling you this because I love you Nate and a little because Luke and I need to be selfish, you and Haley are the couple everybody knows can make it through anything, we have seen it before because in the time you guys have been together you have stood by each other through everything, the tour, high flyers, Chris, Taylor, Carrie, Dan. She loves you Nate and I know deep down you know that, and just because she can't say it just yet doesn't make it any less true."

"That wasn't selfish Peyt"

"I haven't finished yet, we need for you to give it a shot, to try at least because I can't have my child's god-parents fighting"

"Oh Peyton, are you serious?"

"Of course we are Nate, you guys have been through so much with us and it's the perfect choice to have our kids grow up with their cousins if anything was to happen to us"

I pull her into a hug "nothing is going to happen to you guys"

"I know that, but we can't not think about providing a future for our family, you know because you did it with Jamie and Soph"

"Well I'm honored and I'm going to spoil this kid so much"

"Well then Uncle Nate, let me buy you a coffee at Karen's" she says laughing as she leads us off the court

**Haley's POV**

Standing in the kitchen I was watching Jamie read Sophie a book at the table as I cooked dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello this is Haley" I say as I wedge the phone between my ear and my shoulder

"Hales, it's Brooke I'm just calling to let you know we got home safe and the we are booking in Christmas flights as we speak, we arrive on the 21st"

"Oh Brooke that's awesome, you will stay here wont you?"

"That's the plan unless you have changed you mind since this afternoon"

"No I haven't, we can't wait to have you back for a visit, at least it's only two months now to wait to see you guys again and that makes me happy"

"I know what you mean" Brooke says sighing "I forget sometimes how much I love it there with all you guys, with me and Chase being the only ones not living there I feel like I miss out on so much"

"I know it's hard for you but you are here every chance you get and I'm only a phone call away, remember that" I tell her

"Thanks Hales. Same goes here you know that. Wasn't life just so much easier when we were in school and living together?"

"Well either way I'm separated from Nathan in those choices"

"True but at least in the present time you have Jamie and Soph and they are great kids"

"You are right – but I do think about what it would be like sometimes to go back and do things again, it still confuses me as to how you got me to sign up to be a cheerleader"

"Because I'm brilliant plus it totally worked it got you and Nathan back together"

"Pity you can't put us back together now"

"I might not be able to but you can, you are just scared but Hales that boy loves you and you need to let go of your fear and let him back in, because if you are not careful you could lose him altogether"

"I know that you are right Brooke but for some reason I just get stuck every time I try to talk to him about us"

"Stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart"

"Since when did you become so wise?"

"Well I had this amazing roommate in high school who got me through a lot of hard times"

"Peyton is amazing"

"Yes she is but I was talking about you Hales, you don't understand how you got us all through on days we didn't think we could make it and I know Nathan thinks that too, there is no way he would have graduated if it wasn't for you" She tells me "So what are you going to do about this problem you have?"

"Well I'm going to take some time and then I'll try and talk to him again"

"Good for you Hales, keep me in the loop okay"

"Sure thing Brooke, but I must go I've got to get these kids dinner"

"Ok sweetie, just remember what I said and I'll talk to you soon. I love you Tutor-mum"

"I love you too Brookie, chat soon" I said hanging up the phone and calling the kids to the table as I serve out their dinner

"So good news guys, Uncle Chase and Auntie Brooke are coming for Christmas this year and they are going to stay with us" I tell them

"Really?" Jamie asked

"Yep, they will get here on the 21st of December"

"Can we do a countdown mummy?" Sophie questioned smiling up at me

"We sure can" I said as I stood and went to retrieve the calendar

Sitting back down at the table I flipped to December, the kids and I marked the date on the calendar and a countdown until Chase and Brooke would arrive before finishing off dinner.

Jamie and Sophie seemed pretty tired so after dinner they both went straight to bed.

But of course that left me alone with my thoughts. Had I done the right thing? Why couldn't I move past this? I forgave Taylor and Carrie and I stuck by him through everything with Renee, but this why?

I couldn't be selfish anymore, sure I ended up back with Nathan all those times but Jamie had been through so much already. When he had picked up that magazine with Nathan and Renee that claimed 'Love Child' I knew in that moment that, that situation was bigger than we realized and that my son was going to grow up fast learning things he didn't need to know.

So I guess thinking about it, all I want is for Jamie and Sophie to be able to be kids for as long as possible – sparing them from all the heartache that I went through over the years.

I sat on the sofa in the family room flipping through a catalogue but not really looking at it and once again I fell asleep on the sofa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, hello, okay I could tell you guys lots of reasons as to why this story has been neglected but the truth is I was totally lazy and then Glee took over my brain! The good news is that the story has officially been finished it just needs to be typed and my lovely friend Hannah has agreed to do it :) We are only three chapters away from the end now – for those still reading – THANK YOU and I'm so sorry it's taken this long but I think with the way the chapters go it will be a perfect ending when it comes:)**

**Enjoy – Chelle xoxo**

**Chapter 17**

**Nathan POV**

A week had passed since I had walked away from Haley and once again I found myself in my office at work replaying the night over in my head.

I needed to get away – do something different – but what?

I glanced at the clock above the door, three hours till I had to pick up the kids for the weekend, the minutes seemed to tick away like they were moving backwards. From the weather outside it looked like it was going to be a weekend stuck inside. I swear it must have been one of the wettest weeks on record. It was sad but the rain had become a constant in my life in the last week along with reruns of the office and classic games on ESPN.

I started to think about what I could do to change what was my now life. And then I thought that I should just give Haley what she really wanted – a life without me in it and that was the moment I made my choice to spend one last weekend with my kids and then to disappear forever.

I'd leave notes, one for Luke and Peyton, one for Karen, one for my mum and one telling Haley that I was sorry and that I would always love her.

I packed up my office and left wanting to make my kids last weekend with me a great one, no matter what.

I went a hired a jumping castle to be delivered for the day on Saturday morning, I stocked the pantry and fridge with pop tart, chocolate and soda. I brought a huge dollhouse for Sophie and a new basketball and a couple of video games for Jamie and before I knew it, it was time to go and pick them up.

I was there a bit early which was good because it meant I had time to run through what I wanted to do this weekend in my head.

I saw Haley pull into the car park and got out of my car to meet them and as usual Jamie was out of the car before Haley had a chance to turn the engine off. As I watch him run towards me my heart started to ache at the thought of me not being there to watch them grow up, but I had already made my choice.

I hugged him tight as Sophie hugged my legs, I looked up at Haley and she gave me a small smile as she brought over the kids stuff and put it in my car.

"ok guys, say bye to your mum" I tell them knowing this would be the last time we would all be together.

I watched them hug and kiss Haley and get in the car.

"Bye Nathan" she said getting the in her car and driving off.

I hopped into mine and started towards home "what do you guys want to do tonight?" I ask

"Just the normal" Jamie responds so I turn the car toward the video store.

Once there Sophie heads straight for the Disney movies and for the third time once again has 'Up' in her hands. Jamie took a bit longer before settling on a 'Scooby Doo' movie one of his favorites.

I paid the clerk and we left heading for home, I called Luke on the way inviting him to come and spend the evening with me and the kids as I knew Peyton was out of town scouting a new band.

Luke arrived pretty much with the pizza I had ordered when we got home and we all sat down in front of 'Up' with Sophie quoting the whole movie and it went along. Luke was looking at me strangely but I didn't give anything away, he didn't need to know what I was going to do until it happened. So we laughed through the funny bits of the movie and as it come to an end and Russell was hugging the old man Sophie climbed on my lap and taking my face in her small hands smiled and said "I love you Daddy", " I love you too princess" I told her as I hugged her to me. Words could not explain how hard it was going to be to leave and how much my kids might hate me for doing so.

I sighed as Jamie put in 'Scooby Doo' and the opening credits started this had to be a weekend to remember.

Haley's POV

Saturday morning without the kids was the same as always – cleaning and organizing my working week.

It had rained all night and into the morning but by eleven o'clock the sun had start to shine through the clouds like a promise that things would get better although for the life of me I had no idea how, but maybe for once something good was on the horizon.

As two o'clock rolled around I found myself on the sofa with a coffee and a book, something I hadn't been able to do in ages.  
Although I had the weekends to myself often, I never really found myself at home. Normally I headed to work and spent lunch at Karen's and if I was home the TV was on or I was writing new music.

I was still on the sofa when Rachel rung at six asking if I wanted to see and movie and grab dinner. I agreed and went and got changed and as I was leaving I wondered what my kids had been doing all day.

Nathan's POV

The kids and I had, had a wonderful day, starting with breakfast and a couple of movies before the jumping castle arrived for the afternoon closely followed by Luke and Peyton.

"This day has been awesome" Peyton says as we sit watching the kids and Luke on the jumping castle

"Best day"

"Why?" she questions "Why has it been so great?"

"I wanted to do something cool for my kids that's all'

"It feels final somehow"

"Final? I don't have any idea what you are on about Peyt"

Thankfully, she dropped the subject.  
"So what's for dinner then, more pizza?" She asked.

"Maybe, You and Luke staying?

"Sure, why not? Plus I don't think I could get Luke off that thing" She said pointing to the Jumping Castle.

Our night flew by and before I knew it I was in my office alone penning the letters I never thought I'd write. The one to Haley, the hardest thing I've ever written. I finished up and headed to bed hoping sleep would come quickly.

It didn't, my mind was still going at one hundred miles an hour. But I'd made my choice and I had to just follow through now.

Sunday morning breakfast was had a Karen's before heading to a post box to rid myself of the letters I'd written the night before.

I dropped my kids at Luke and Peyton's hugging them tight and explaining I had to go on an urgent trip and that Haley would pick them up from here.

I went home and packed some stuff not coping at all with the fact that I had just left my kids and would never see them again.

I calmed myself down knowing my next destination was going to just as hard.

I pulled up at Tric knowing Haley would be working today and made my way to her office.

She was at her desk when I walked in.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, standing up and moving around her desk.

I said nothing, taking her into my arms and kissing her with everything I had. It was a goodbye kiss that only I knew about however as soon as she received the letter I knew she would too. I pulled back when air became an issue and she removed her arms from their place around my neck.

"What was that?"

"I left the kids with Luke and Peyton as I have something urgent I have to do for work…" I tell her, avoiding the question she had asked.

"I'll be in touch" I added as I turned and walked out with tear filled eyes she couldn't see.

And then it was done. I only had one thing left to do- Disappear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, Hello readers (for those of you still reading)**

**I know this chapter is short but I'm hoping to get this all finished by the end of the year because it seems to fit.**

**A big thank you to **_**theresatheresa20 **_**your review made me want to get my act together and finish typing this all up but just a warning the cliffhanger at the end is totally dedicated to you for making me sit through so many with your amazing stories!**

**Any mistakes are mine we are all human and I make tons so please forgive me.**

**Again I own nothing if I did I've be a lot richer.**

**So Enjoy xoxo**

**Chapter 18  
Haley POV**

Heartbroken, that's something I know well. I wish I didn't but more importantly I wish my kids didn't. Karen had offered to take the kids for the day knowing after the last month, I needed a day off. I sat outside by our pool wondering how I had held it together for so long as my mind drifted back to the day I received the note.

_*Flashback*_

It was a Tuesday, the day it came. Two days after Nathan had kissed me. I had been sorting out the mail when I came across his handwriting… I just stood there looking at it, wondering why he would send a letter, sure he said he'd be in touch but I figured that meant in form of a phone call at least. The kids happened to be at the rivercourt with the guys so I opened the note:

_Dear Haley,_

Forgive me, what I have put you through over the last few years has been nothing but that of a bad husband and father. I will always love you but if I haven't been able to get you to love me back by now I know it's pointless. You are a stubborn woman Haley James Scott, it's one of the things I love about you most. As well as your kindness, faithfulness, support, loyalty, I love everything about you, always have, always will- until my last breath.  
But I have to be fair to you, I know how hard it's been on you so I'm leaving, for good. I had a special weekend with Jamie & Sophie that hopefully they will remember forever, not how their father couldn't stay around… I love them, they are the best parts of us Hales, but we can't live like this anymore so I'm doing this so you can move on and they won't see you as the bad guy- I'm not going to be around at all and I won't contact you at all. 

_All my love is for you and my heart has always been yours.  
I'm sorry- Nathan._

Tears were pouring from my eyes by the time I had finished the letter, I grabbed the phone and dialed his cell. "The number you have called has been disconnected" I couldn't believe it, he had really gone. I hung up and it suddenly rang.

"Nathan?" I answered.

"No hunny, it's Deb. What's going on?"

"Have you heard from him? Deb I just got this letter and he won't answer his cell"

"I know, I got one too and can't reach him on any number and the dealership is saying he blocked out his calendar last Friday and had no appointments"

He lied to me, "Oh Deb, I'm sorry- I have no idea what to say?"

"Haley sweetie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. What am I going to do, how do I tell Jamie and Sophie that their dad isn't coming home?"

"I swear if my son is still alive, I'll kill him for this. Do you want me to come down?"

"No Deb, Thanks for the offer but you need to stay there in case he comes to you"

"Okay; I don't think he will as his letter said not to come looking for him. I'll stay but if you need me call and I'll be there"

"Thanks Deb. Please call if you hear anything"

"You too. I love you Haley, it's going to be alright" she tells me as we hang up and I collapsed to the kitchen floor in tears and that is where Rachel found me two hours later

"Haley? Oh crap what happened?"

"He's gone" I cry handing her the letter. She held me close as she read it and as she finished up I could tell she was lost for words

"Come on hun, let's get you to the sofa at least" she said helping me up calling Bevin and Peyton on the way and then ringing Luke asking him to take my kids to Karen and that she would explain later

I shook my head bring me back to the present, everyone had been amazing. Thanksgiving had been last week and although I felt thankful for little this year the group had all banded together for dinner at Karen's even Deb had come to stay for a couple of days.

I had two wonderful children to look after who didn't really understand where Nathan had gone (although neither did I) but since thanksgiving I had really started to get back on track. Nathan was and would always be a huge part of my life but I needed to move on and be strong for my kids.

_*End*_

The phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts "Hello?"

"Haley, it's me" a voice came in tears down the line

"Brooke? What's wrong?" I ask

"Chase" was all I could understand through her tears

"Brooke, calm down I can't understand you" I say worried

"Chase" she sniffed "Hales I caught him with a girl from work"

"Oh Brookie, what the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't know, Hales I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could come up here for a couple of days"

"Sure Brooke, I'll call Deb and make sure she can come down and stay with the kids and I'll call you back"

"Thanks tutormom" she said before hanging up

I dialed Deb's number the moment Brooke hung up and explained to her the situation "I've got to go to New York for a couple of days to be with Brooke, it seems her and Chase are having some issues. She just rung me in tears and I'm going to head off straight away but I needed to make sure you could spare a couple of days to come and look after the kids"

"Of course honey, I'll pack some stuff now and be there tonight"

I sighed "thanks Deb, Karen has James and Sophie right now so if you could pick them up from her that would be great, I'll call her and let her know"

"Okay that's fine, when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure yet, at this point I'm not sure if I'll be bringing Brooke back with me" I tell her

"Oh I hope it's not that bad"

"Yeah me too, after everything Nathan and I went through I wouldn't want it to happen to my friends. But thanks so much for doing this Deb I have no idea what I'd do without you these days"

"Anytime Haley, just go and take care of our girl and I'll see you when you get back"

"Will do, I'll see you in a couple of days"

I hung up from Deb and called Karen to let her know what was going one and then went to pack dialing Brooke back as I went

"Brooke it's Haley, I'm on the first flight"

"Thanks Hales,

"Don't worry about it, I'll get a cab from the airport when I get there"

"Okay I'll just leave the apartment un-locked"

I left the house and jumped in and car, pulling out of the drive I turned the car towards the airport and hit the gas. I got to the airport in record time booking a seat on the first flight I could and text Brooke with the time I would get in.  
I checked in and boarded. The flight itself seemed to me like hours like I was flying to Europe not New York, I knew it was because I was just in a hurry to see Brooke.

Chase, I could just about kill him, how could he treat her like this.

The plane landed and I grabbed my stuff and ran outside flagging down the first cab I could giving the driver the address. The ride to Brooke's felt as slow as the plane had – I remembered why I hated New York traffic.

We arrived at the apartment and I threw money at the driver telling him to keep the change. I rushed into the building and took the lift to the right floor and sprinted down the hall and into the apartment, dumping my bags in the hall running up the stairs to the master bedroom but she wasn't there. I checked the upstairs guest room thinking maybe she was staying in there not wanting to be reminded of Chase but again nothing.

"Brooke?" I called out but no response "Brooke? Are you here?" I called again walking down the stairs. As I reached the bottom a figure walked around the corner, as they came more into the light I saw who it was

"Nathan?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely readers – well we are almost at the end to all those still reading you are amazing and to those reviewing you are wonderful and I love you all.**

**Thanks for putting up with me – I as always own nothing but the dvds and of course the mistakes.**

**Enjoy – Chelle xoxo**

**Chapter 19**

**Haley POV**

"Nathan?" I stood in shock on the bottom step wondering if he was an illusion

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking to stand in front of me

"ME?" I threw back at him as I raised my hand and slapped him "Do you have any idea what I've been through?" I asked him as he brought his hand up to rub his now red cheek

"I thought I was giving you what you wanted"

"What I wanted? Nathan I thought you had killed yourself or something. I was a mess for days and had it not been for James and Sophie I would still be a total mess but I had to be strong for OUR kids" I took a deep breath "I had to tell them you had left"

"You needed to move on" he said

"No you don't get it, I would… I will never move on – I love you Nathan" I say changing the whole tone of the conversation before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him with everything I had in me. We broke apart and he rested his forehead on mine "I thought I'd lost you forever" I said as tears started pouring down my cheeks

"That was my plan" he said as I cried harder "But I'm sorry, I love you so much Hales"

"You need to come home to Tree Hill, sure we have things we need to work through but I can't live without you, so you need to move home with me and the kids"

"Really?" he questioned

"Yes Nathan really" I say taking his hand and leading him to the lounge and onto the sofa "I've been so stupid, I have been holding on to the past for so long and I need to let go. You have done everything you can to show me you have changed but I have been too scared and stubborn to see it, to see you as the man you are now"

"Hales, I've made such huge mistakes in my life the biggest being the coward that sent you a letter and left, but as my letter said I will always love you" He paused for a moment "I never stopped"

"Me too Nate, I think I've been in love with you since that morning tutoring session at the docks 'Don't say I never gave you anything' right?" I say reaching into pocket to pull out the faded plastic bracelet I'd been carrying around with me since he left

"I can't believe you still have that"

"I couldn't throw it away – it's means so much"

"I remember you putting it on me after our second wedding"

"And then you lost it jumping into the river after Cooper and Rachel"

"But I went back and got it"

"You spent a lot of time at that bridge after the accident; you thought you saw Keith remember?"

"Yeah and Rach tried to hook up with me after Cooper left and then you found out you were having Jamie"

"I'm so sorry Nate, It's no wonder our marriage has been rocky – we have been through so much"

"Crazy Nannies, Killer parents"

"Your accident, I felt so helpless, you were so angry all the time and I missed you so much, but that night when I came home and you were sitting at the dinner table with Jamie, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders like everything was going to be good again and other than 'Crazy Carrie' we really moved forward from there"

"But somewhere along the way we fell apart. I don't know why I felt the need to be at work rather than at home. You and our kids have always meant far more to me than work, I just got caught up in trying to make sure I could always get you guys what you wanted but I didn't realize that what I really needed was to just be happy and at home"

"We never expected you to work that hard we just wanted you with us and I've been stupid to think that you have changed and that, that isn't exactly what you want now because I know you have changed I can see it but I was protecting my own heart too much and blaming the lack of our relationship on James and Sophie so that I didn't get hurt but that stops today and as I said before when we get home to Tree Hill you are moving home"

"Done" he said smiling leaning over and kissing me softly as I heard the front door open and footsteps coming down the hall. I pulled away and stood up turning and coming face to face with Brooke and Chase

"YOU!" I said

"Hey Tutormom" she answered using her nickname for me trying to butter me up "Is it safe to be home"

"Not for you" I say before turning and throwing Chase a smile "Hey Chase"

"Hey Hales, Nate how about we head out to the sports bar down the street – it's probably safer"

"Agreed" he said grabbing his jacket and kissing me on the head "Back soon, be nice" he added whispering the last part

Chase and Nathan left as Brooke headed for the kitchen "Coffee Hales?"

"Don't you dare, Coffee Hales? Me" I say following "I told you not to butt into my life and here you are doing it again"

"But it worked didn't it?"

"Not the point!" I say as she boils the kettle

"Yes Haley it is the point! If I had of just left it you would have never seen him again"

"Maybe so, but why couldn't you have just left it alone?"

"Because for as long as any of us can remember you have been Nathan and Haley and you just weren't anymore even though you were meant to be"

"But it was ours to fix Brooke"

"Are you not listening to me Hales? You wouldn't have got the chance to fix it, Nathan was leaving, I had to act fast" She explained handing me a mug of coffee

"I know" I said as more tears started to roll down my face, she came and stood be me pulling me into her arms hugging me tightly "Thank you Brooke"

"You're welcome tutormom" she responded causing me to laugh at her

We sat and chatted for a while before heading down to the bar where the boys had gone. The four of us then went to dinner from. Nathan and I decided that we would head back to Tree Hill the next day since he had his car. Dinner had gone well for the four of us, all getting on like we had back in our senior year reliving old memories and newer ones we had made over time. It was ten by the time we arrived back at Chase and Brooke's and coffee was much needed, we hung out in the lounge discussing our plans for the holidays. We only had a couple of weekend until they were coming back home for Christmas.

Chase and Brooke left Nathan and I heading for bed promising to see us at breakfast the next morning, Brooke also letting me know that the guest room upstairs was made up if I needed it

"Why here?" I asked Nathan once we were alone

"It was the closest I had to Tree hill, to home "he told me "Chase and Brooke are family"

"They are" I nodded understanding what he meant "They all are" I added crossing to the photo of us all from our night at the rivercourt after the graduation party that lay on the mantle above the fireplace.

I passed it to him and he rubbed his hand over the glass "Jamie was two weeks old when this was taken"

"He was, but that night was about us, the ten of us well twelve if you include Junk and Fergie"

"Who would have thought that we would all be where we are now when this was taken?"

"If you ask Luke, he will say he did" I say joining Nathan back on the sofa

"He would"

"Sometimes I think he can see the future or something, he always has such a good idea of what's going on or what will happen"

"He didn't see us coming, do you remember the look on his face when we told him we were married?" he asked

I laughed remembering the day like it was yesterday "No you are right he didn't see us coming"

"But we were great, we are great Hales and we have two amazing kids to prove that"

I placed my hand on his cheek thankful for how honest his last comment was "you are right we are great and our kids are amazing" I took the photo out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table and then took his hands in mine "I should have told you that I loved you at the docks that night"

"Hales…"

"It's been a long time coming Nate and it doesn't matter what's happened to us or what will happen in the future but I'll always love you"

Before I knew what was happening he had pulled me towards him and was kissing me senseless, I think by the time we broke for air I'd forgotten where I was and what my name was

"I have been waiting for you to realize and say that for so long"

"I know and I'm sorry I shouldn't have closed my heart for so long and I should have told you I loved you before today" I say kissing him again "but I was thinking we should get to bed as we have a long drive tomorrow"

"You are probably right" he said kissing me again "I guess I'll see you in the morning" he says standing up

"Nate wait" I say stopping him by taking his hand "there is no point messing up another guest room"

"Are you sure?"

"About you, about us, Always – take me to bed"

The sun shone through the window early the next morning waking me, I blinked taking in the room around me, remembering that I was at Brooke's the events of last night came flooding back as I felt Nathan stirring next to me. I rolled over into him resting my head on his chest looking up at him as he slowly woke up

"Morning Beautiful" he finally said looking at me

"Morning" I replied as he leaned down to kiss me

"How did you sleep?" he asks

"Best sleep I've had in forever" I tell him

"Me too"

"We should head down and see Brook and Chase before we hit the road" I say as I stand and dress

"Well, well" Brooke says as we enter the kitchen

"Don't start Brooke it's none of your business" Chase tells his wife

"Oh come on we are all friends here"

"Yeah friends that can't keep their mouths shut, right Brooke?" Nathan adds

"I never told hales that you were here"

"No you lied to me" I say "You knew it's the only way I'd get here"

"Well I think I did a good thing" she explains

"Only your crazy brain would think that honey" Chase says

"I'll give her this much, she did get us talking" Nathan states

"And Nate is moving back home" I add

"Really? As in back into your house?" Chase asks

"Yep, it's time we became a family again" I say

"See I did a good thing" Brooke tells the three of us

"Okay fine you did a good thing" I give in as Brooke throws her arms around me "But the way you did it was wrong"

"But..."

"No buts, I still love you my insane friend"

"Yes it's true we all still love you but Hales and I need to hit the road if we want to make it back today" Nathan tells her

"Okay, plus we need to get to work" Chase says

"Thank you guys so much for everything you have done – regardless of how crazy some of Brooke ideas are" Nathan says hugging both Chase and Brooke

"Yes thanks so much" I hug Brooke again "We will see you in a couple of weeks for Christmas"

"You will, it's really not long now"

"It will be nice to be all together again" I tell as Nathan and I get into his car. We head for home and I realize that we are going home together and it's the best thought I could have and I love it


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Readers, well we have to the end (finally) I know it's taken forever to get here and while this ending is pretty cheesy I hope that you all enjoy it. I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed and alerted this story it means a lot. A special thank you to theresatheresa20 you are amazing my friend and I'm thankful that you got me back into writing this story so I was able to finish it:)**

**So wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy and Safe 2011.**

**Much Love and Thanks Chelle xoxo **

**Chapter 20**

**Nathan POV**

The 21st of December came much quicker than I thought it would. I was waiting at the airport for Chase and Brooke to get in. It had been a hard couple of weeks trying to explain to everyone where I had been, Jamie and Sophie were easy, Haley had explained to them the I'd gone one a business trip to New York and we had bumped into each other while she was visiting Chase and Brooke and that we had made up and very much loved each other still and we were going to be a family again, to which they happily excepted

The others were harder – my thoughts drifted to us arriving home

_It was late as Haley and I pulled up having to go past the airport first to collect her car, only a couple of lights were on and we knew the kids were already in bed_

"_I forgot to ask, who is with the kids?" I question as she opens the front door_

"_Your mom, Deb I'm home" she called out as I went into panic mode_

"_Haley, oh sweetie it's so good to have you back…" she trailed off noticing me "Nathan?"_

"_Hey mom" I said lamely before she walked up and slapped me square across the face just as Haley had done the day before_

"_How dare you leave me and your wife and kids with just a letter?"_

"_I know, it was the worst thing I have ever done, okay but I need you to forgive me like Haley has"_

"_She has?" my mom asked turning to look at Haley_

"_I have" she said nodding before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me "Nathan is moving back in Deb, it's time we all got over this"_

"_I can't believe it, we have all been waiting so long for this day" he anger was fading I could tell and then she pulled Haley and myself into a hug and we spent the rest of the night explain to her what happened_

"Nate?" Brooke question bring me out of my memories to see her and Chase standing before me looking confused

"Hey sorry, caught up in my own thought, how was the flight?"

"Fine, I have no idea why we didn't just drive, but we are here now" Chase said I nodded know he hadn't had any say on their travel plans

"Well everyone is really looking forward to seeing you again. Haley has gone all out this year even saving our tree for tonight to be decorated so you guys could be here" I tell them as we pile into the car and head for home

"Everyone together for Christmas it's so exciting" Brooke exclaimed from the back seat like a child clapping her hands together as Chase and I both rolled our eyes

I pulled up at the house and Brooke was out of the car the moment it stopped and up the stairs

"What did she take this morning?" I asked Chase as we got the bags and headed in after her

"Nothing, well nothing I know of" He joked as Sophie ran towards us

"Uncle Chase!"

"Hey munchkin" He said talking her into his arms and hugging her "It's almost Christmas, have you been good for Santa?"

"I'm always good" she exclaimed smiling brightly as we made our way towards the guest room, Sophie still in Chase's arms

"Did your mom get out the decorations while I was gone?"

"Yes daddy, when can we put them on the tree?"

"Tonight" I promised "Uncle Luke and Auntie Peyton are coming for dinner and then we can do it"

"Okay" she said satisfied with my answer "Come on mommy made cookies and her, Auntie Brook and Jamie will eat them all if we don't hurry"

"You guys go on, I'll meet you in a minute, I've got to check on something"

"Well hurry Daddy" Sophie said with hands on her hips

"I will" I told her as we parted

**Haley POV **

I heard the car pull up and knew Nathan was back from the airport. The kids had slept in this morning which was a nice change; I on the other hand had been up setting up the guest room for Chase and Brooke, put the washing on and went for a run all before the rest of the house was up. The other three stumbled down stairs as I was serving out the French toast I'd made for breakfast. After showering I sent Nathan off to the airport and I went around getting everything else ready – Christmas decorations were retrieved from the basement and I started on a batch of sugar cookies and some almond bread – The house smelt like Christmas and I loved it.

"Hello? Where are my favorite people?"

"In the kitchen Brooke" I called out with her busting into the room only moments later wrapping her arms around me in a big bear hug

"Oh I've missed you tutormom"

"I've missed you too Brooke" I tell her returning her hug

"It smells amazing in here; I can't believe how much it feels like Christmas in your house

I laugh "I've always loved Christmas" I tell her as Jamie and Sophie walk in running to hug Brooke

"Hey guys, it's so great to see you both"

"Auntie Brooke, I've missed you, please don't stay away too long next time" Jamie tells her and I can see her heartbreaking as Sophie takes off out of the room

"Oh buddy, I'll try and come more often"

"Good; now mom made cookies, do you want one?"

"I've love one" she says smiling

I grab the cookies off the cooling rack and put some on a plate also boiling the kettle for a hot drink. Brooke and Jamie are sitting at the counter as Sophie pulls Chase into the room

"Hey Hales" Chase says pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek "How's it all going?"

"Really good" I tell him knowing his question had a deeper meaning than the kids would realize "Coffee?"

"Sure that would be great"

I got out some mugs chatting with Chase and Brooke before Jamie and Sophie pulled them into the lounge to show them the tree. I set to making the drinks and placing the almond bread and remaining cookies into some Tupperware containers when some arms snaked around me from behind "Hey gorgeous" Nathan whispers kissing my hair

"Hey" I say turning in his arms "thanks for going to the airport"

"Anytime, I'm glad they could make it this year. It will be nice for us all to be together again"

"It will" I say pulling him towards me and kissing him deeply

The afternoon past quickly and before I knew it we were eating pizza and decorating the tree. Our house over the days leading up to Christmas became like base camp people coming and going, the day after Chase and Brooke arrived Deb came with lights for the boys to set up on the outside of the house so as the guys did that us girls headed out to do some last minute shopping. These days were spent with friends we considered family – the kids playing in the snow, Christmas movies on every night and my favorite reason for the season, the music. I had it playing all day long as we went about our days.

On Christmas Eve we all had lunch at Karen's before she closed at two pm for the holiday. After lunch the guys took the kids to the Rivercourt as us girl headed home to prepare for the next day.

Once home we threw off our coats and headed into the kitchen I put the kettle on as Brooke took some mugs out of the cupboard. I place some cookies on a tray and made hot chocolates and coffee and we made our way through to the lounge

"So Haley, since it's just us girls tell us how you are really feeling about Nathan and everything" Bevin asked

"It's great" I say honestly "We have really worked through things in the last couple of weeks and I guess it wasn't hard because I've always loved him, I just needed to learn to forgive him"

"I'm so happy for you Hales" Rachel said hugging me from her stop next to me on the sofa

"This really is a perfect Christmas" Brooke added as Peyton got teary

"Stupid baby hormones, I can't believe you guys are making me cry" She exclaimed which caused us all to laugh at her

We spent the afternoon together with our memories ad before we knew it the guys had return with the kids, with everyone now in the lounge I headed back into the kitchen to try and figure out what we should do for dinner

Staring into the pantry I closed my eyes – nothing was jumping out at me, tow arms came around my waist "Let's just get take out, you will be cooking enough tomorrow" Nathan said

I turned around to face him "See this is why I love you"

"Because I'll order take out?"

"No" I laughed "because you always know what I'm thinking"

After dinner we sent the kids off to bed and sat around talking, Deb heading to bed soon after claiming for the first time I'd ever heard that she was getting too old to stay up till all hours. An hour later we all decided to follow suit, so after placing all the presents under the tree for the next morning we all went off to bed

"I'm glad we can all be together tomorrow morning" I say to Nathan as we get ready for bed

"Yeah I'm thankful for so many guest rooms. What time will Karen and Lily be here?"

"She said about nine in the morning, her and Lily always do some tradition about Keith Christmas morning just the two of them"

"That's nice, a good way to remember him" Nathan added as he climbed into bed next to me and pulled me close "Hey look at the time, Merry Christmas Hales"

"Merry Christmas Nate" I say seeing that the clock had flicked over to midnight, I lean up and kiss him "I love you"

"I love you too, Night Hales"

Christmas morning was busy, breakfast and nine just after Karen and Lily arrived, then showers were had and the kids watched a Christmas movie while the girls and I prepared a huge Christmas lunch. While eating I looked around the table happily, Karen and Deb snapping photos of the day while the others laughed and jokes with each other.

Once lunch was over and we had made the boys do the dishes we moved into the lounge, paper went flying as the presents were opened

"Hales, you have one more" Brooke said handing me a small box I opened the paper and sure enough inside was a jewelry box

"What is it?" Bevin asked

I opened the box and found it empty "Nothing" I said showing then the box but as I turned to look at Nathan he was once again down on one knee in front of me, holding a gorgeous ring

"Hales, I love you so much, I know this will make it a third time, but you know that they say third time is a charm. So will you Marry Me…Again?"

My eyes welled up as I nodded my head at him "Yes Nathan, I'll marry you…again" he slid the ring on my finger and stood up and hugged me lifting me off the ground and swinging me around as the room cheered

"Oh and Nathan" I say after he places me back on the ground "I love you too"

The End


End file.
